Answering the Prayer
by kidneythieves
Summary: Cas answers Dean's prayer. Sam finds Balthazar too tempting to ignore any longer. Slash, sexually graphic. Dean/Cas & Sam/Balthazar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Answering a Prayer**

Dean's eyes blurred as he stared blankly at the open laptop screen.

"Hey- you want anything?" Sam asked keys of the Impala in hand. "I'm gonna get some food."

"Yeah- cheeseburger."

Sam's massive shoulders shook in exasperation, "Why do I even bother asking?" He said more to himself than his brother.

"I have no idea," Dean replied, eyes still fixed on the laptop.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit." Sam snagged his jacket and cell phone before leaving the room. The door closed silently behind him.

Dean's emerald eyes finally gazed upwards and over the closed door, frowning. Sam sure was making a lot of trips out lately, he thought. What was that about? Dean tried not to dwell on it but he couldn't help himself. Last time Sam went MIA on his little trips out and about, it was because he had that demon bitch Ruby stashed away nearby. But she was dead and gone.

So what was it now, he wondered curiously. Maybe it was just the appeal of alone time, he thought with a vague sense of hope. He suddenly imaged Sam alone, driving the Impala, listening to his pansy ass music from his ipod playlist.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Some friggin alone time," he said out loud in disgust, entertaining the thought since it was better than secretive, possibly dangerous Sam.

The case they had been working on finished yesterday, now the boys were back to square one. Newspapers, Internet, television… anything with a possible supernatural element to it for a job. This time last year they faced the end of the world and big bad Lucy sprung from Hell. They were pretty busy with the end of everything and angels looming over their heads.

Now with the end of days diverted and the majority of the angels gone- all was back to blissfully, boring normal for the Winchester boys. Well, at least normal for them, he thought dully. He could only wish the same for him though, except he had not gone back to his regular womanizing, hard-liquor binging, junk-food eating self. Dean had changed a lot since last year- with everything that happened…

He sighed, rubbing his large, calloused hands over his face and short cropped hair. He still hadn't figured out if he had changed for the better or worse.

His mind began to drift in the silence of the room. He thought of demons, Sam, battles, monsters, angels… his angel, Cas. Lately he couldn't pull himself away from imaging Cas. What he was doing in Heaven now that he wasn't on earth hanging out with them as often? How was he doing? Was he was all right?

The feathery, winged, handsome bastard had stopped talking to them on a regular basis and it was pissing Dean off. Damnit, he thought, Cas should be telling them what was going on. Not keeping them in the dark. They had grown close the past few months and the least he could do was show up time and again. A status update at least. But no, Cas had forgotten all about Dean Winchester.

He missed the ass-butt. Damnit, Cas was unbelievably hot. Sexy too, Dean though grudgingly. Cas had that deep, gruff voice that made his skin vibrate whenever he spoke.

The minute he first met Cas, he was in absolute terror and awe. A powerful, angel of the Lord had ripped him from Hell and stood before him, invincible. And all Dean could think about was how beautiful those clear, cold blue eyes were and the way he gazed at him. Cas captivated Dean the moment he walked through those warehouse doors. Dean just hadn't realized at the time how much at the time.

The angel was unknown to him, dangerous and yet strangely alluring. Dean had never felt any sexual urges before in his life for another male, except this angel. The all powerful, mighty angel made him hard as a rock. He decided that Cas was the exception to the rule of no guys.

When their relationship started to grow and Dean began to understand Cas a little more, the less scary and intimidating he seemed. He was kind of a nerdy, holy tax accountant with no social skills and bad personal space. And Dean also realized even after Cas's threat to send him back to Hell, Cas would never, ever hurt him. Cas protected him and Sam. He seemed to cherish their relationship too.

Now he never saw Cas. Dean missed his angel. His angel, he sighed heavily again, feeling the pang of hurt twinge his belly. Just thinking about those incredible blue eyes, his supple mouth, lean and toned body made his heart flutter and a tingle rush from his stomach to his groin. Damn, he wanted to screw that angel. He wanted Cas- rough and hard. He didn't want to show any mercy or get any mercy in return. It would be all or nothing for Dean if he ever got to have his slice of angel cake.

The thought of thrusting himself deep into Cas made his skin warm and pulse skip. The arousal between his legs felt thick and heavy as it pressed demandingly into the fly of his jeans. He took in an unsteady breath, letting the heady sensation grow and build.

He thought of all the things he would do with Cas and how he wanted to take him. He wanted him so badly it hurt. Cas would never do anything sexual with Dean. He was a friggin angel after all. Cas had more important things to do than help out his sexually frustrated friend down on earth.

He titled his head back against the chair, waiting for his arousal to fade on its' own. _Cas_, Dean thought to himself, _I want you- I need you- just for a night, Cas- let me have you._

Suddenly a flurry of noise erupted Dean from his thoughts. He gazed up from the chair, his eyes following the sound of flapping wings.

A man, dressed in a beige trench coat and suit stood by the door, looking winded and disheveled. It was Cas. He usually neat hair was messy and wind-swept. His bright blue eyes were alert and wide as his eyes caught sight of Dean.

"Dean…" Cas's deep, resonating voice sounded in the room.

"Cas- what the Hell are you doing here?" Dean shot out, suddenly sitting up straighter in his chair to ease the strain in his jeans. Why was Cas here? Shouldn't he be in Heaven somewhere? Dean panicked, fearing the worse at seeing the angel's sudden presence in his room. Usually when something bad or already bad has happened, Cas would appear bearing the news.

Cas seemed out of breath when he huffed out, "I heard you…"

"What?" Dean asked confused and starting to get alarmed. He got to his feet- mentally preparing himself for a battle or attack, "You heard me?"

"Yes," Cas said and began moving towards him. The intent determination on his face made Dean step back, his panic growing. He'd never seen Cas so edgy or anxious before.

"What are you doing?" Dean said trying to conceal his fear with a roughness to his voice.

"Answering you prayer, Dean." Cas said as he with a finality that made him shudder. Dean swallowed the lump that suddenly clogged his throat. For a moment, Dean felt the urge to run. But where was he gonna run that an angel couldn't follow?

He stiffened, "What prayer?"

Cas stopped right in front of him, invading his personal space yet again. His blue eyes seemed brighter than he remembered. "I heard you're prayer… Dean." Cas spoke slowly, his sensual voice warming Dean's skin all the way down to his toes. "I'm here to answer your request."

Request? Dean stared at the obscenely handsome man before him, trying desperately to think past how wonderful it was seeing Cas and to the request he supposedly asked of him. But he couldn't. His mouth felt dry and his limbs heavy. It was Cas. Finally.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Heaven right now?" Dean countered- stalling.

Cas leaned closer, "You are more important, Dean."

The proximity of Cas made him want things, unbelievable, wicked things from the angel. Dean ached to rip off his trench coat, his fingers itched to tear off his shirt and tie. To feel that bronze naked skin beneath, those hard rippling muscles hidden underneath, to suck on his pert nipples...

Dean's erection sprang to life becoming unbearably hard between his legs as he gazed turned heavy and heated. "Cas…" he whispered out trying to sound authoritative, but it came out weak with desire.

"I'm here to give you what you want, Dean…" Cas said thickly, his own eyes trailing over Dean's parted lips. "You're night with me…"

His words trickled into his consciousness, rending him speechless from the sensual haze he felt from Cas. Did Cas want him just as much? Did his angel feel the same desire piercing through him now? Cas had heard his prayer?

"Cas… do you want this too?" Dean asked, unsure if he'd care either way if Cas wanted it. Because if Cas was willing to give him a night- then Dean planned on taking it greedily.

Cas reached for him, "Yes- since I pulled you from Hell and touched you're soul, Dean. I've wanted you…"

Before Cas could continue Dean stopped him with a raw, needy kiss, his hands gripping the back of his neck and head, holding him against him. His lips were urgent and demanding. With a weak, helpless groan Dean drove his tongue into Cas's mouth, tasting him.

Cas met him with equal ferocity and need. When their tongue found each other, Dean sighed, realizing that Cas spoke the truth- that he wanted to be here, with him.

Feeling suddenly weak-kneed and limp at the realization, Cas became the aggressor and took control. Tugging loose his tie, Cas shrugged off his coat between frantic kisses. Dean quickly pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor along with his boots and jeans. His gun, tucked away in his pants dropped heavily to the ground, along with Cas's tie and suit.

Naked, flesh on flesh, the two stumbled to Dean's bed. Dean felt his cock ache deliciously when Cas's hard body rubbed against him. A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine and straight to his cock.

"Cas…" he moaned out when the angel gripped him tightly, bodies hot and heavy, sliding off each other on the bed. His mouth closed over his, wild and desperate. He kissed with all his pent up passion and raw desire. When he drew back, Cas gazed at him through slumberous eyes.

"Dean…" Cas spoke, his lips trailing a hot course down to his neck. "How long have you wanted me?"

Dean hesitated, not wanting to reveal the truth, it felt too vulnerable. "I dunno…" he panted out, rotating his hips upwards to greet Cas's towering erection, which brushed and taunted him.

"How long?" He demanded out as he roughly grasped his throbbing cock in hand and pulled up the length of him. Dean gasped when Cas's thumb slid over the tip of him and pressed into the slit of his head. Precum seeped out making him jerk and writhe uncontrollably beneath the dominating angel. "Tell me how long you've desire me, Dean?" Cas pressed and slid his thumb all over the tip of him. Dean tried to pull his hand away- it was too much, too soon. Cas deflected his hand easily and pinned it down on the mattress.

"The beginning… since I saw you…" Dean finally breathed out, weakly. Cas slowly released his painfully aroused manhood.

He felt Cas's warm, hot mouth find his nipple. He began to suck and tease, doing amazing things with his tongue. Where did Cas learn this? Dean wondered in awe as his lips sucked and teeth gently pulled his sensitive nipple.

Dean glanced down- Cas looked sinfully beautiful, lavishing his tongue and lips over his naked flesh. As he gazed at him disbelief and awe, Cas's hand slid down and grasped him again between his legs, tugging on his erection. A thrill coursed through his entire body.

"Cas…damn," Dean breathed out, whimpering. He was beginning to lose all sense of time and self. He only knew the sensation Cas brought him with the touch of his hands. But he needed more, he wanted more. "Cas…" he begged out.

The angel gazed up at him, blue eyes bright with lust and understanding. He pushed Dean hard into the mattress, his angelic powers radiating from him as he took control of the love making and slid his leg beneath Dean's and caressed his butt. Dean whimpered as Cas pressed an open mouth kiss on his jaw, licking and suckling him beneath his chin.

Cas continued to stroke his shaft, up and down, rough to slow. Dean quivered under him, body tense and on the verge of surrendering to the explosion. Dean reached out and gripped his shoulders and waist as Cas touched the entrance of him. Blue eyes met emerald. Dean saw the burning intensity in those eyes as he took a breath and felt the first thrust into him. He cried out in shock, clutching Cas's body to him.

Cas didn't stop as he pulled out slightly and pounded in with another hard thrust. Deeper this time and hitting the perfect spot… Dean gasped from the new, brilliant sensation coursing through him. Cas, like some god had breathed life into his body. Clutching him close, pulling him tighter, Dean surrendered his body to him. The building in his cock reaching its' peak with every movement of Cas's body. Thrust after powerful thrust. Dean gave into it.

He opened his eyes and saw Cas's own face taunt and on the verge of release. Dean didn't want him holding back. He saw the resistance and restrain in his handsome features. "C'mon Cas…" Dean panted, "I won't break."

Cas's eyes flared open and his angelic powers suddenly surged through him as he drove into Dean. Dean gasped and came instantly, his whole body quaking beneath him as if a thunder bolt had struck him. Wave after glorious wave overcame him. He felt Cas's body tense in that moment as he released and continued to drive in, hips pumping mindlessly, riding out the last of the waves.

After several moments, depleted and exhausted, Cas fell from Dean's embrace and sighed. Dean rolled to his side and rested his face in the crook of Cas's neck, breathing in his scent as his hand traced down his muscled abdomen. Cas pressed his hand into the small of Dean's back, urging him closer.

"That was unexpected, "Cas stated drily.

Dean's chest rumbled with laughter. "Yeah…"

After a few minutes, sleep began to fill Dean's relaxed body and mind.

"Dean…?" Cas asked tentatively.

"Hmm…?"

"May we do this again?" he asked uncertainly making Dean feel a tightness surround his heart.

He opened his eyes, wondering if he wanted to do this again with Cas. Maybe this was a one time thing and he only wanted one slice of the angel cake not the whole thing. Except, once he had a bite… Dean thought of the way Cas took control and dominated him and how turned him on and hard he got.

"If you want to, Cas." Dean said casually, trying to not let his sudden happiness burst from him at the idea of repeating tonight.

"Do you want to, Dean?"

Dean drew back from the embrace to look Cas in the eyes. He looked afraid and yet ready for the rejection. Dean felt a sudden admiration for his angel. "Yeah… I do."

Cas smiled in relief, "I do as well."

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and smiled at him. "I thought you would. No one can resist The Dean." He said teasingly.

Cas furrowed an eyebrow. "You're very sure of yourself," he commented.

Dean beamed, "I'm Dean Winchester. I survived Hell and back."

Cas looked at him curiously, his hand traced the burned hand print on his shoulder. "Yes- I know."

Dean's smile faded slightly. Cas knew every bad, twisted thing about his life, including his time spent in Hell, how he tortured and mutilated souls, how he had daddy issues and a screwed up life hunting monsters and evil. And Cas accepted this. He accepted all of Dean. His heart twisted painfully in his chest. Dean never experienced love before and if this was it, he wouldn't know but it sure was painful, he thought bitterly.

He refused to over think tonight and decided to just enjoy the time he had left in the arms of his angel. He snuggled closer, Cas also tangling his legs with his, pressing their bodies together on the bed. Dean relaxed his body and felt the drifting of sleep invade his mind as Cas's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**<em>I'm back! I love Dean/Cas too much & couldn't wait to dive into another story with the pair. Plus for all those Sam/Balthazar fans out there (i've created little monsters! hehe)- u'll find out what Sam was up to in the next chapter with a certain hot, British angel. eek! Plz comment & review as always! **

**~luv kidneythieves**

**;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Crush**

"What do you mean you're out of the salad?"

"Sorry, dude. We ran out of our salad stuff a few days ago… and it's not really a popular order so…" the pimpled face kid behind the counter explained. The kid at the diner wore a red striped uniform and hat, including old grease stains and oily black hair. His complete lack of emotional response and bored expression indicated to Sam that this kid apparently loved his job.

"What do you have here that is at least marginally healthy?" Sam asked in a vain attempt.

The kid stared blankly at him, frowning in deep thought. He shrugged, "Nothing- man. I mean you can order a burger with no cheese."

Sam glared at him. He wanted to throttle the kid. He knew getting a salad anywhere this late would be difficult. But he didn't want another damn hamburger from another damn fast-food joint. His eating habits were getting bad to worse and road food always made eating healthy difficult. Sam's nostrils flared in annoyance.

"So…" the kid behind the counter asked, "do you still want the cheese burger?"

"Yeah," Sam muttered, "make that two. No cheese on one."

He nodded and turned to tell the order cook the addition to the order. Suddenly Sam heard the fluttering of wings and Balthazar strode up from behind him, eyes gazing upwards at dimly lit display menu. When Sam glanced quickly over to see the angel, he felt his stomach give a quick tug of excitement.

Balthazar stood there, frowning up at the menu in disgust, "You're eating here?"

Sam rolled his eyes, irritated at his reaction at the sound of the husky, sexy British voice from over his shoulder. His heartbeat sped up and his total attention had been diverted from the kid to the overly handsome man behind him. "No- I'm just standing here. Taking a break," Sam responded sarcastically.

Balthazar ignored the comment, eyes glued to the menu. "What's a piggly-wiggly? Is it some form of meat?"

The awkward teenager from behind the counter turned just in time to see Balthazar and hesitated, "Where'd you come?" he asked, alarmed.

Sam gritted his teeth. Great, now this kid was wondering where this mysterious man came from and all Sam had wanted to do tonight was get the stupid food and get back to the motel. No more run ins with Balthazar. Except, Sam couldn't help but feel that exhilaration growing in the pit of his stomach at the mere sight of the attractive angel who strutted about like a rockstar in those polished leather boots, designer jeans and jacket.

"Outside," Balthazar commented easily, "Explain you're… piggly-wiggly for me." He asked, addressing the kid.

The boy stared at him, "Seriously?"

"Balthazar…" Sam warned through gritted teeth.

"Whoa- you're name's Balthazar?" The kid asked, suddenly showing some interest.

Balthazar narrowed his icy cool eyes at him, "Yes, it is."

The kid smiled. His face lit with excitement giving him a childlike appearance, "Cool dude."

"Thanks," Balthazar said with a dazzling smile.

"Can I pay for my order now?" Sam asked trying not to slam his wallet on the counter.

"Yeah," the kid said, eyes still locked on the angel as he rang up Sam's order and handed him the receipt.

"Thanks," Sam snatched the receipt and went to wait in one of the plastic booths. Balthazar stayed behind, asking about the mysterious piggly-wiggly. The kid nearly gushed in excitement, clearly in awe over Balthazar's name, accent and appearance. Someone that cool probably never came in to this lowly establishment off the highway in the middle of nowhere interesting.

Sam watched Balthazar from the booth, wondering why the angel seemed keen on following him about the past two days. Balthazar claimed boredom and with the not much happening in his angel-playbook, he didn't have much going on for him at the moment. Except Sam was having a hard time accepting the fact that this angel was suffering from bored with his self-indulgent lifestyle, especially when he randomly began popping up in Sam's life.

When Balthazar first appeared, it was startling. Balthazar never appeared at random, he always had an agenda. But this time he didn't. They had an awkward, weird conversation about nothing particularly important before Balthazar abruptly vanished. Sam stared at the spot he vanished, confused and slightly irritated. The angel had a way of stopping Sam's whole world just by showing up. Balthazar seemed just as confused when he was there.

Maybe the angel felt the same attraction he felt? Sam had ignored the sparkle between them. It was just a fluke- like two people having that connection even though it's essentially meaningless. Right? Besides the fact that Sam thought he was utterly handsome and sensual- he had to ignore that and focus on reminding himself that it was Balthazar.

The second time Balthazar appeared, Sam almost shot him. He had been cleaning his gun in the Impala, waiting for Dean to finish up his interview at the morgue with a doctor. He'd been there so long that Sam was going stir crazy, so he pulled out his handgun and began cleaning when Balthazar appeared.

It was so unexpected, that Sam nearly had a heart attack. He swung his gun around, pressing the barrel of the gun into Balthazar and slightly shaking from the adrenaline racing through his body. Balthazar seemed amused at the handgun and uncaring about the alarm on Sam's face. He simply shrugged it off and asked about their case. Sam stared at him in complete shock and absolute hatred. No one sneaked up on him! He was about to give the arrogant angel an earful when Dean came out of the morgue. Balthazar sighed and said a quick good-bye, promising to return later, before vanishing.

Now, he was there… again. Chatting it up with the kid behind the counter. What the hell? Since when did Sam have his own, personal angel lurking about? What did he want? He wasn't even sure he liked Balthazar.

Sure- the angel got them out of a few tight situations in the past, but he also put them in a few too. So really, what was there to like about him? He had no obvious redeeming qualities. He was attractive, in that Billy Idol kind of carefree way.

Balthazar had short blond hair, devilishly handsome features, brilliant blue eyes and a radiant smile. He smiled a lot but it was usually a mischievous, untrusting smile that made Sam wonder what card Balthazar had up his sleeve. He was also tall, which Sam kind of liked. He didn't have to look down to meet Balthazar's eyes, he was eye level. He was built too, not as much as Sam but he had muscles and nice lean body.

The angel had learned how to socialize with other humans unlike Cas. So he was able to strut around in public without causing too much trouble. Trouble, Sam thought with an eye roll, Balthazar was trouble. So why was he here?

"Apparently, a piggly-wiggly is a hamburger patty, rolled in bacon bits before cooked on the grill. Fascinating…" Balthazar said in amused tones as he strolled over to Sam's booth.

He sat across from him, dressed in black jeans, suit jacket and grey v-neck shirt. Sam grudgingly realized he liked his style.

Sam glared in open annoyance at him.

Balthazar shrugged, "Don't worry- I didn't order one."

After a pause, Sam realized that he was only really irritated because he couldn't figure out the angel sitting across from him. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking you?"

"Yeah- you know… appearing suddenly in my life with no explanation why. I seriously doubt you just happen to be where I've been the past two days. Because I cannot imagine any angel willing hanging around Mississippi without a legit reason."

"I might have business down on the bayou, Sam. You never know." He remarked coyly, deflecting Sam's question.

Sam stared at him, anger beginning to boil to the surface. He was about demand information, when the kid announced his order was ready.

Sam took a breath and realized that he didn't really want to know why Balthazar was hanging about. Truth be told, Sam just wanted to let things remain as uncomplicated as possible. There were already too many complications and difficulties in his own life and taking on a strange, possibly dangerous angel was out of the question.

He snagged the brown bag from the counter and headed outside. Balthazar trailed right behind him.

"So you're not going to even ask what my business is down here?" Balthazar asked from behind him.

Sam pulled out the keys to the Impala, "No." He answered passively, opening the door and getting in.

Balthazar huffed indignantly and vanished into the passenger seat as Sam started the ignition.

"You're not curious?" Balthazar asked, his blue eyes locked on the side of Sam's face.

He kept his eyes glued to the road, focusing on driving and not the beautiful blue eyed angel sitting only inches away from him. "No," he responded again. Attempting not to notice how small and confining the Impala suddenly felt.

"Hmm," Balthazar said and just sat there.

Finally after two long minutes, Sam broke. He wanted Balthazar gone and the only way was playing his stupid, 20-questions game. "All right- you either start talking or get out." He said with a finality that he hoped registered.

Balthazar seemed to take the hint, growing suddenly quiet. He sent him a sideways glance and noticed the angel was frowning.

"What?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Fine- I'll tell you," Balthazar said with a deep breath, he rushed out. "I believe I have a crush on you."

Sam snorted loudly.

Balthazar's eyes widened in shock, "That's your reaction?"

"Well, yeah." Sam said, laughing. "What do you actually think I'm gonna believe that?"

"Of course- I'm being honest." Balthazar said, grumbling, "for once."

Sam cocked an eyebrow with a knowing smirk, "I think you just like annoying me or you must be colossally bored up in Heaven to be wandering about bothering people."

"Aw- yes, you're right, Sam. Heaven is just down-right lame at the moment and focusing all my time and energy on you- trying _not_ to like you has become my favorite new hobby. Right up there with knitting pillows and baking cookies." Balthazar drawled out sarcastically.

"I'm being completely serious Sam…" his tone taking on a severity that made Sam shift uncomfortably, "I've been hanging about trying to figure out why I'm even drawn to you in the first place. You're nothing special- aside from being a hunter, an overgrown on at that and Lucy's vessel- you have no bursting unique qualities- so I don't understand the attraction."

"Uh- thanks?" Sam told himself that he wouldn't admit that he too felt the draw- that lingering attraction that always filled his mind whenever the angel was around. He wouldn't tell him- ever. So he planned on playing off the _crush_.

"So what do you suggest I do about this, Sam?" Balthazar asked his usual accented voice.

"I dunno- how about you stop stalking me?"

"Stalking- I don't like that word." He replied candidly.

"All right, tenderly loving me from a distance or invading my personal space. Just stop doing that and I'm sure you're 'crush' will go away." Sam said easily, hoping to not sound too helpful.

"Can you guarantee this result?"

Sam shrugged noncommittally, "Yeah." He replied casually, though his heart was beating as hard as a slug-hammer against his ribcage. He would have never guessed that Balthazar had a crush on him. But the more they kept talking about it, the more he began realizing the truth to his words. Holly crap, an angel had a crush on him? Sam couldn't believe it. Or maybe just didn't want to. Either way, Sam refused to let this change their relationship. Or admit he too had a bit of a crush. No, Sam clarified, it was just an attraction, not a crush.

Balthazar stared, an amused smile tugging on his lips. "You're not just saying this to get rid of me, are you Sam?"

Sam kept his gaze fixed on the road. "No- not at all."

"Hmm, cause you seem keen on getting rid of me. Maybe a little too keen?"

"I'm just trying to help. And I think if you saw me less- the crush would eventually go away."

Balthazar's eyes strayed to the hood of the Impala. Suddenly Sam heard a popping noise and the engine begin to slowly die on him. He panicked, gripped the steering wheel and pulled off the side of the darken highway. "Great," he muttered and sighed, putting the car in park and getting out.

Dean was going to kill him and bury his body in the woods if anything were to happen to his baby while Sam was responsible for it. Maybe Dean wouldn't bother burying him in the Mississippi woods, he'd probably just feed him to the crocs that haunted the leech infested swamps out there.

He was about to pop the hood of the Impala when Balthazar stopped him. "I'll fix the car once we discuss this like adults."

Sam turned on his heel to face the angel, "Fix the Impala? What did you do?" He choked out, as his mind filled with crocodiles floating in muddy swamp pits and bloody dismemberment.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. With your complete attention."

Sam took a threatening step forward, anger pouring out of him as he said through clenched teeth, "All right. You've got my attention, Balthazar."

"Perfect," the angel's smile didn't waver at Sam's attempt at intimidation. "I must say- you're absolutely adorable when you're angry."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, when Balthazar moved in and stole a kiss. He had no time to prepare himself before his mouth caught his. The touch of his lips came as a shock. A sudden dizzying pleasure overcame his senses. A hot, sensual thrill filled his body and mind as Balthazar deepened the kiss.

He couldn't stop himself as he opened his mouth lightly and touched his tongue with his. Balthazar tensed for a moment, as though he hadn't expected a response from Sam at all. Then a growl erupted from his throat as he opened his mouth over his, hungering, needy. Balthazar's hands grasped out, anchoring Sam to his taunt, lean body as his mouth began an assault so wild and furious it stunned Sam.

But he wanted this too. He wanted to taste the angel just as badly. So he rose to the challenge of the kiss and let the fever gripping his blood race through him as he met Balthazar's hungry lips with equal ferocity. Their tongues mated and tangled, exploring warm, silken dangers of his mouth. Balthazar's kiss grew almost brutal then as if he couldn't get enough of him. Over and over they devoured each other and when that didn't seem enough, Balthazar ran possessive, wet kisses along his cheek and down his neck. His rough skin rasped against Sam, his musky scent filling him and breathing choppy and fast.

Sam felt the hard stirrings of an erection tighten in his jeans. His hands ached to press Balthazar against him, run his hands down his back, over his shoulders, across his shapely ass. But he resisted, he couldn't.

"Stop…" Sam breathed out, feeling lips suck and bite into his neck. He groaned, loving the feel of the angel's urgent kisses.

"No," Balthazar retorted and roughly grabbed Sam's ass with one hand and pushed him forward, bodies slamming together. Sam moaned lowly, his cock straining against him.

"Damnit, Balthazar…" he hissed, letting the angel grind against him, their cocks hard and pressing into each other.

"Darling, I've wanted to do this for days now. Don't deny me… not yet," he whispered frantically, his blue eyes sharp with intensity and lust. Sam felt the same ache in his own chest, the same hungry desire.

Suddenly a loud roaring of a truck came up the deserted highway. Sam's brain suddenly kicked in and he untangled himself from Balthazar and moved away quickly, still deliciously hard.

"We can't," Sam rushed out. "I can't… this- it's too complicated." He fervently hoped the darkness of the night hid the full effect of their encounter. If Balthazar could hear his pulse beating triple time or see his desperate attempts to draw air into his lungs, he'd know at once that he was lying.

Balthazar didn't seem to notice. He seemed too distracted by his astonishment and slight anger, which now etched his face. "That was incredible and you're telling me that we can't…" he trailed off, anger now boiling to the surface. "Explain how this is complicated," he demanded. His lips that had just kissed Sam's raw, where now drawn into a thin line.

Sam licked his lips, nerves fluttering in his belly. "We don't even really like each other- I mean, what do we have in common?"

Balthazar gaped at him, "In common? What does that matter?" He took a sudden step forward, pinning Sam against the side of the Impala. His eyes became a hazy blue fire of desire as he spoke in a husky voice, "We're attracted to each other, Sam. I want you," he paused, his eyes lingering on his lips. "You want me."

"You don't know that," Sam said weakly, feeling the heaviness of his erection counter that argument.

Balthazar smirked coolly. Suddenly Sam felt Balthazar's hand grip his manhood over his jeans. His knees almost gave out in surprise as he gasped, fisting his hands into knuckles, resisting the urge to grab the arrogant bastard. Balthazar groaned and bit his lip, "That is all the proof I need, darling."

His breathing came out in hard spurts as Balthazar held him against the car, touching him, stroking his throbbing cock.

"Balthazar…" Sam grumbled, legs getting heavy as his body tensed against the Impala. Relishing in the feel of his hand tugging on him, toying with him.

Suddenly a vibration in his pocket came to life, startling Sam out of his trance. He took a breath, realizing it was his phone. Balthazar hesitated as well, though he kept his hand firmly planted against Sam's towering erection. Sam reached for his phone, his fingers fumbling with the answer pad. He recognized the number.

"Bobby?" He answered the phone, eyes locked on the angel. Balthazar seemed unperturbed by the disruption as he continued rubbing him slowly yet firmly through his jeans. Sam grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.

"Sam…" Bobby said, "Hey- I gotta problem here. I need you two up here, asap."

Alarm came through his muddled brain, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- for the moment. Just get you're asses up here!" Bobby clicked off the line and Sam started at the phone, confused. Bobby rarely called for their help and when he did, he was usually in serious hot water.

Balthazar smiled coyly, "I'm glad to see nothing really impedes you're…" his grip tightened around his cock, "ability, Sam."

He groaned out a curse and yanked Balthazar's hand away. "I gotta go," he muttered, slightly dazed and definitely confused. He knew he had to reach Bobby, he had to pick up Dean, but first he had to deal with Balthazar.

"You can't avoid me, Sam." Balthazar said watching him stumble into his car.

"I know!" Sam grumbled hotly. "Now fix the car!"

Balthazar's coy smile broke into a playful one as he snapped his fingers and the Impala roared to life. Sam sighed in relief then Balthazar poofed himself into the passenger side. "So- where to, darling?"

"Don't call me that," he said, his erection now pressing painfully into the fly of his jeans. "And we're not going anywhere together."

"Why not?" Balthazar asked teasingly, "I can finish you off by the time we get there."

Sam pushed the accelerator down hard and sped off. "No- you can't."

Balthazar reached over and took Sam's arousal, still hard, into his palm. "I think I can…" he whispered huskily, moving closer to him, their legs touching.

Sam nearly swerved off the side of the road. "Damnit, Balthazar!"

"Seriously, darling- you make me so hot when you're angry." Balthazar breathed into the shell of his ear, spreading warm, wet kisses over his ear.

"You have to stop," Sam pleaded.

"Make me," Balthazar caressed him harder through the jeans and reached for the fly. The vibration of the zipper went straight to his gut.

He had to think clearly and right now with Balthazar all over him, he couldn't think past his fly- literally. "A deal then?" he asked desperately.

Balthazar hummed, "What kind of deal?"

"A night," he blurted out. "One night- no arguing, no protesting. You can have me."

Balthazar's blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. "When?"

"After this- whatever Bobby needs." Sam said, his mind still focused on how Balthazar's hand kept moving and messaging him. A groan escaped the back of his throat involuntarily. "You just have to stop now, Balthazar."

"Deal," he said and abruptly pulled his hand away. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But…" Balthazar said with a slow smile, "I have a few conditions."

"What?" Sam asked alarmed.

"I get to tag along until our night is concluded."

Sam was about to protest when he realized it was useless. Balthazar always got what he wanted. So now, he would have to suffer through a few days with their deal lingering over his head. Fine, he could play this game. He could be just as damn taunting too. Sam resisted the urge to smile, maybe by the end of Balthazar's first day together- he'll be too tempted and be forced to leave. Sam liked that idea. Toying with the overconfident angel sounded like fun. He sped up and glanced over at Balthazar.

"No one knows about our deal or…" he gestured between them, "this. Got it?"

Balthazar nodded, "Whatever you say, darling."

"And don't call me that."

He smirked, "How about pet?"

Sam narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

_**TBC**_


	3. Ch 3: Catch Fire

**Chapter 3: Catch Fire**

Castiel held Dean in his arms. His heart warmed in his chest. It felt light and happy. A sensation he had not felt often- if at all. He was not used to human emotions yet the more time he spent in their company, the closer he related to humans and even felt like them. He breathed in Dean's musky male scent and instinctively moved closer to him. Dean's warm breath fanned out across Castiel's chest.

Dean was sleeping heavily on top of him. If Castiel was not an angel, the hunter's massive body would probably feel cumbersome. However, he thoroughly enjoyed feeling his naked, heated flesh pressed against his.

Cas knew from the moment he heard Dean's prayer earlier that night that it was time. He left Heaven instantly, his heart thudding and pulse racing in excitement. He had never felt more alive when he heard Dean's prayer. So desperate and needy. Cas felt the same desperation in himself for a long time now. Dean had been his flame and like a moth, Cas had been drawn to him since the very beginning.

And Cas reveled in the memory of how Dean caught fire tonight and Cas burned in response. It was glorious. It was everything Cas had imagined and more. So much more. His heartbeat raced again as he remembered the way they kissed and loved one another. He sighed contentedly. He wanted to experience more of this with Dean.

His hunter. His warrior. The only soul he had ever saved from Hell- now lay, protected in his arms, coveted and loved.

Loved, this was the emotion he felt, he realized. He felt it the moment he touched Dean's soul. It had been earth-shattering. He had only experienced that type of overwhelming emotion when he thought of his father. Yet this love felt different, intimate, special. Cas hid his feelings for himself for a long time and denied feeling them for a human. Especially one so stubborn and dangerous as Dean Winchester.

However after they battled Hell together, Cas realized his affection and need to protect Dean, was because deep down, he was irrevocably in love with him. But he refused to give those emotions away, especially when Dean couldn't reciprocate them. So Cas closed himself off and walled up his love. He would not let his feelings interfere with the relationship he had built with Dean. It had taken numerous battles and tough moments for the trust to become established between them. Cas didn't want to lose what little he had from the hunter. Until he heard the prayer.

Cas would never forget it. The way Dean begged for him.

He stroked a hand through Dean's hair, enjoying the softness of it beneath his fingers.

"Cas…" Dean gruffed out, "if you keep doing that…" he warned, his face pressed against his chest, "I'll have to wake up."

"Aren't you awake?" Cas asked, confused.

Dean didn't move just tightened his hold around Cas's naked waist, "No. I'm not."

Cas didn't respond but he did drop his fingers away from Dean's soft hair and resigned to placing his hand over his back.

Suddenly loud rock music sound erupted in the room. Dean groaned and rolled onto his side, away from Cas. He felt the warmth of Dean's body leave his and felt it as a loss. Cas watched as he grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and answered it, "What?"

Dean muttered something about food, then said, "What's wrong?"

Cas sat up straighter in the bed, realizing that the change in Dean's tone indicated something was happening.

"Okay- I'll pack." Dean clicked off his phone and tossed it on the table. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I gotta go, Cas." He said and stood from the bed, reaching for his discarded clothes. "Bobby needs us. Sam's on his way to pick me up."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Cas asked, watching him dress. His eyes focused on the hard display of muscles on Dean's massive chest and broad shoulders. Cas was enjoying the view from the bed and felt unmotivated to get dressed, also noticing the tenting of his erection beneath the sheets.

Dean turned, pants on but unbuttoned and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes spotted the hard on. He smirked, "Doesn't take much does it, Cas?" He teased.

Cas glanced down at the arousal and back to him, "Not when it involves you, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily, the yearning on his face apparent. "I would love to jump back in the sack with you, babe. But I've gotta get dressed and pack and…" he trailed off as Cas slowly got out of the bed. The sheet falling to the side, revealing his naked form.

Cas watched the different emotional responses cross Dean's handsome face. Regret, hunger, envy, guilt…

Dean suddenly was at his side, pulling him into an embrace. The kiss was tenderly slow. Dean took his lips into his, gentle and thorough. Cas melted against him, his limbs heavy and body becoming weak. His tongue invaded his mouth, stroking over his teeth. He let out a hard breath through his nose when Cas moved closer and pushed his stiff arousal against the softness of Dean's body.

He pulled back from the wet, hot kiss. "If I had time… I would taste every inch of you." Dean whispered, his eyes heavy lidded and lips shining from their kiss.

"If I dressed... would it help?" he asked, indicating to Dean's own arousal tenting in his loose jeans.

Dean nodded absently before dipping his head to capture his lips one last time. "I doubt it would matter what you put on Cas…" he took his hand and placed it over his hard, thick arousal.

His eyes lit and he moved closer, wishing to continue the touching and kissing. Except Dean had to leave and this was only prolonging the inevitable. Reluctantly, they both separated from the embrace and dressed. Cas tried not to dwell on leaving so soon. He wanted to stay and be with Dean. His business in Heaven seemed inconsequential. Dean was more important now. And he wanted to tell him that. He wanted to tell Dean the truth on how he felt especially after all that had happened.

Thoughts racing, Cas hadn't realize his tie was still undone until Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to him, fully dressed and gun firmly tucked into his jeans. "Here…" Dean said and began tying his tie into the usual knot. Cas titled his head to the side and watched with his scrutinizing blue eyes.

"Sam's gonna be here soon," Dean said, eyes fixed on the knot. Cas wondered if Dean felt nervous since he wouldn't make eye contact. "I don't want him to know about us…"

Cas felt immobile at the words. Of course Dean would be concerned about Sam. He always was. So Cas nodded though he didn't like the idea of hiding or keeping secrets.

"How shall I explain my presence?" Cas asked while shrugging on his trench coat.

Dean started packing their duffle bags. "I dunno… maybe you got bored in Heaven," he said casually.

Cas arched an eyebrow, "that's highly unlikely."

Dean shot him an exasperated look, "Then you figure it out. I'm fresh out of angel-excuses."

"I shall leave," he stated drily, though his heart sank at the words. He desired to stay. Yet was required to lie to Sam in order to do so, which did not sit well with Cas.

Dean stilled. His body ridged and gaze direct. "You're not leaving, Cas." He stated firmly.

Cas shrugged helplessly, "I do not know what to do then. You're not being very helpful."

Dean glared angrily at him and opened his mouth to respond when a sudden knock came from the door. Dean spluttered and then growled at Cas, "Stay." He pointed to the spot where he currently stood and indicated to Cas that he was required to not leave while he answered the door.

Cas frowned, he didn't like be commanded.

Dean answered the door with his hand hovering over his gun. When he opened the door, he cursed.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart." Balthazar's voice rang out from the entrance. "Mind if I come in?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily, blocking the doorway, preventing him from getting in or seeing Cas.

Cas narrowed his eyes feeling a sudden spring of jealous burn through his gut. He didn't like the way Balthazar addressed Dean. The endearment, though sarcastic, unsettled him. If anything, Cas believed he should be able to address his hunter in such a way, not Balthazar.

"Lovely greeting as always, Dean. Charming really." Balthazar smirked coldly at him, "Oh, I thought I'd pop in for a bit of a fun," Balthazar said candidly in his thick British accent. "You don't mind do you?"

"Yeah, I do…" Dean retorted but not before Cas vanished and appeared behind Balthazar outside. The cold night air helped cool the heat Cas felt burning through him.

"Why are you here, Balthazar?" Cas demanded harshly.

The blond, roughish angel spun on his heel as his face lit with surprise. "Cassie? Darling! What on earth are you doing hanging about with this buffoon?"

Cas felt his jealous coil into a black, dangerous anger. He'd never experienced this emotion before, it felt possessive and wrong. Yet hearing Balthazar insult Dean inflamed the emotion. Cas's eyes strayed momentarily to Dean, who appeared just as irritated.

"I ask again, Balthazar. Why are you here?" Cas demanded.

He shrugged, stepping closer to him. "I wanted to surprise the Winchesters. Have a bit of fun, that's all."

"What kind of fun?" Castiel now understood the term 'seeing red'. If Balthazar didn't explain himself, he might do something dramatic, like punch him through a wall or maybe kill him for his impudence.

Balthazar titled his head as if Castiel's fury was just now registering with him. He glanced over his shoulder to Dean and back to Cas. He suddenly smiled coyly and whispered huskily so only he could hear, "Have I interrupted Cassie?"

Blue eyes clashed as he narrowed his dangerously, "No." His heart twisted in panic. He didn't want the angel to know that he did interrupt and there was something happening between the hunter and Cas.

Balthazar's smile only grew, "You never were a very good liar, Cas. The last time you looked at me like that, you threw me across the Atlantic- ruining a perfectly good sword. So… lie to me again, Cas and I'll drop loverboy somewhere in the Himalayas."

Cas gritted his teeth. He was sincerely wondering why he even liked this angel in the first place. Sure, they fought well together and even battled some incredible fights side by side. But right now, he was inches away from getting stabbed in the gut. All because Dean had asked him to keep their relationship a secret.

"You touch him and I'll kill you, Balthazar." Cas countered harshly, rarely holding his rage at bay. His threat seemed to resound with Balthazar as he took an instinctive step back as though to flee.

He raised his hands in the air defensively, "You win this round, Cassie. But it's only a matter of time before I find out." He mocked him with a challenging glare, "And I can wait."

Suddenly the headlights of the Impala flashed across the nearly deserted parking lot and the minute Sam set it in park, the hunter bounded out of the car, frantic.

His uneasy gaze shot to Balthazar, fearful, and then at Dean, changing abruptly to panic. Then to Cas, in confusion. He opened his mouth and only a weird stutter came out as he gazed over all of them. Finally after a moment he asked tentatively, "did I miss anything?"

"No!" Dean, Cas and Balthazar all said at once.

Sam frowned and narrowed his golden brown eyes suspiciously at the three of them. After a moment, he shrugged, "okay…?"

"C'mon… I'm hungry and Bobby's waiting." Dean growled. "Just ignore these two- it's what I've decided to do." He returned to the motel room as if there weren't two angels standing in front of his room.

Castiel watched curiously as Sam frowned at Balthazar and sent him an icy stare. The arrogant angel winked at him.

Strange, Sam seemed to know what Balthazar was up to, yet Cas did not. His direct gaze returned to the other angel, questioningly. Sam chose to ignore Balthazar completely then as he nodded to Cas. "Hey, Cas," Sam said while walking past them with a brown paper bag in hand.

"Hello, Sam." He responded politely and without another word, Sam went inside to join his brother, leaving Cas outside with Balthazar.

"So Cassie… you up for a little road trip?" Balthazar asked with a sly grin.

Castiel titled his head in confusion, not liking the mischievous light dancing in the angel's eyes. He wondered what the angel knew and also what was going on between him and Sam. Obviously Sam didn't want to mention it, nor Balthazar. Castiel stared long and hard at his old friend. What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into now? And was he dragging Sam Winchester into his mess? Cas paused, he didn't want to dwell on the unknown or assumptions. He also knew if he started asking questions, so would Balthazar, especially about Dean.

Cas decided to remain silent. It had proven helpful to him before in situations he felt unequipped to handle. And this would definitely count as one of those times.

He still had Dean to consider as well. They had not discussed if Cas should join him or not. However, with Balthazar there, Cas felt the strange need to stay and… watch over. He knew Balthazar would not harm Dean or Sam, yet the angel was reckless and rebellious. He trusted him with his life except not with anything else.

After a moment, Castiel resigned himself to staying. He didn't care if Dean didn't like it or not. He was staying. No matter the consequences.

"Yes," Cas finally answered. "I'm up for a road trip." He hesitated and then asked, "is it necessary to travel by car?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>****Thanks for all the great/awesome/fantastical reviews & comments. Supernatural fans are seriously the best ever! Btw- loved the last episode. I couldn't get enough of Balthazar! And Cas! Now I think all four of them should work a job together! haha... oh wait... i wonder what my next chapter will be? **smiles gleefully** **

**~luv kidneythieves ;)**


	4. Ch 4: Burn

**Chapter 4: Burn **

"You boys sure know when to show up!" Bobby growled angrily. "I've been bashing my brains in over this stupid book for the past two weeks and when I finally get something- you take a day to get here!"

"Bobby- we were on a job in Mississippi and had kinda a…" Sam began explaining then gazed over helplessly at Dean.

Dean grumbled irritably, "a pest problem."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Bobby just stared at them in shock. "A pest problem!" He bellowed, making the boys take a giant step backwards, nearly ending up in the kitchen. "I just figured out that we're about seconds away from becoming nothin' but bones and ashes and you were concerned with bugs?"

"Bobby- wait… it's not what you think," Sam started again but before he could explain fully this time, Cas and Balthazar popped into Bobby's study room.

"I tried to stop him…" Cas said helplessly.

"I didn't want to miss the shouting." Balthazar said with a gleeful smile. "Especially when the shouting is directed at our boys."

"What the hell?" Bobby asked stunned.

"Oh- don't mind me," Balthazar said easily, leaning against the far wall, as though about to watch a show unfold before him.

Dean sent Cas an angry look. He told him to stay outside, at least until they squared things with Bobby. But Cas just couldn't keep his friggin' leash tight enough, he fumed.

His angry glare shot to Bobby, "We've had our hands full babysitting." He said indicating to the two angels. "We wanted to be here soon, Bobby. Trust me. But we're here now." Dean knew he sounded hostile but he didn't care. It had been one hellvua long road trip with two angels in the back seat.

Cas and Balthazar were fine the majority of the time. Except if they past a place Balthazar had found the slightest bit interesting he would vanish. Dean didn't mind it when the blond, British angel left the car. When it was just them and Cas, it felt like old times.

Cas didn't seem to like the idea of sitting in the Impala for a 1,200 miles. He was after all an angel and could go where he pleased at a moment's notice. Still, whenever Dean glanced in his rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of his dark haired, blue eyed, devilishly handsome angel sitting in the backseat, he felt a weird contentment flutter in him. When Cas informed him he was staying, at least until Balthazar had his fun, Dean was hesitant at first. But while they were on the road and getting to look at Cas whenever he wanted, made him feel obscenely happy. It had been rare to spend this much time with Cas and now after what happened last night, he wanted more time- alone time. His mind filled with images of them going at in the Impala. How Dean would wrap that tie in his hand and drag Cas in for a scorching kiss. He imaged devouring those supple lips over and over… how he would rip his shirt off, buttons flying and taste every inch of his soft flesh…

Dean had been enjoying thoughts of Cas panting out his name, when Sam had finally asked why Cas was there in the first place. Dean gripped the steering wheel as his heart rate tripled and his gut clenched. Cas just sat there, quiet and unmoving, his eyes locked onto Dean's in the rearview mirror. Dean felt the flare of alarm in his brain. Cas was a terrible liar and Sam would spot it from miles away.

"I was bored," Cas said finally, the tension in Dean's chest slowly easing. "There haven't been any leads on Raphael's whereabouts so I decided to visit."

Sam looked at Cas thoughtfully but didn't say anything. The rest of the trip was an uneventful blur. Balthazar talked their ears off about nothing important and after awhile Dean began fantasizing about tossing the angel out of the moving Impala.

Exhausted, annoyed and hungry, Dean snapped. He was tired of Bobby constantly yelling at them, he was tired in general and needed a break. "Just tell us why we're here Bobby."

Bobby's expression softened at them, "I found something." He gestured to the open book on his desk. He glanced over to the angels then too. "It's relevant to you two I guess."

The angels straightened and became attentive. Dean moved forward, noticing the book wasn't just any moldy old book of Bobby's. It was the Mother-of-All book.

"I haven't been lucky on deciphering this mumbo jumbo. But I found this…" He flipped the book towards them on the desk. Sam and Dean gazed over it. All Dean saw was unreadable symbols marked with blood and scratches. He frowned, "What are we lookin' at exactly?"

"Enochinon," Sam said in a low voice as he pointed to a familiar symbol in the writing.

Dean recognized it instantly and felt a coil tighten in his gut. "What's it mean?" he asked, though his thoughts were suddenly on Cas. What the hell was the mother-of-all-monster's writing about angels for? Other than to destroy and kill them? His heart flipped over when he heard Cas approach his side and lean over to gaze down at the book as well.

"I've deciphered the surrounding text as best as I could…" Bobby muttered, "Do you have any idea what it says?" he asked to Cas.

"No," He stated firmly, "I don't recognize the language."

Dean clenched his jaw, stamping down the fear now curling through his entire body. What did this monster she-bitch know about angels? How to kill them? What?

"Balthazar," Sam asked turning to the other angel. "Do you know?"

Balthazar slid from the corner of the room and standing close to Sam, gazed curiously over the book. He frowned, "Sorry darling, I haven't a clue."

Dean's eyes shot to Bobby's, "What do you think it is, Bobby?" He paused, "If some mother-of-all-monsters kept it in her diary then it's probably friggin important!"

"Don't get you're panties in a bunch. I figured that much out once I saw the damn symbol, Dean." Bobby growled back.

Dean was keenly aware of Cas besides him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, anything to comfort himself and the bombardment of worried emotions gripping him.

"I spent four days on this page…" Bobby began, "from what I can make out…" he paused, taking a breath looking up at the angels surrounding his desk. His face taunt and drawn, "this mother-of-all-bitch has the ability or spell to send you boys off to never-never land."

Cas titled his head, eyes focused. "What do you mean?"

Bobby gulped a swig of whiskey. His voice hoarse from the liquor as he said, "She doesn't just send you back to Heaven. She kills you, along with the vessel you're ridin' in."

Dean stilled, "you know that for sure?"

"Yeah, from what I could make out from this pigs blood… she can and will obliterate any angel that gets in her way. But she doesn't just kill you…" Bobby hesitated, looking pained. "She sends you and you're vessel's soul to purgatory."

"Bloody hell," Balthazar breathed out in surprise as he moved away from the offending book and to Bobby's liquor cabinet. "Do you mind?" He asked, holding a full bottle of whiskey.

Bobby shrugged indifferently. Sam sat down and pulled the book to him, his dark, scrutinizing gaze traveling over the pages.

"Well, that just killed my night," Dean said grumpily. "I need to sleep- I can't think about this now."

Bobby nodded in understanding, "Top floor- to the right, you know where it's at. Rest up and will hash this out in the morning."

Dean sighed, his gaze moving to Cas, who stared at the book in Sam's hands with equal curiosity. Dean cleared his throat not wanting everyone in the room to know he wanted the angel with him when he went upstairs, so he walked up the lonely flight of stairs by himself.

The moment he opened the door to the empty room, he sighed. The bed looked downright tempting. On autopilot, he peeled off his jacket, tossing it to the floor along with his shirt and stepping out of his boots. He unbuckled his pants and let them fall away, leaving him naked other than his boxers. He fell on top of the old mattress with a thud, not caring if it was dusty or moldy- only that he had a place to rest his weary head, if only for a few hours, or moments.

Even though Dean was utterly exhausted, his thoughts went to the book. What if Dean and Sam came face to face with this bitch and Cas showed up to protect them? He would be killed and sent to one of the worst places in existence, aside from Hell, all because he wanted to protect them. He knew Cas would die to protect them- that's who he was, an angel… his angel.

He buried his face in the pillow. Damnit, the world was against him and Cas. He shared one of the best nights of his life in his arms, surrounded by him, breathing him, tasting him and now he could lose him if Dean and Sam decided were to go after this bitch. She had to be stopped. They couldn't let her cause anymore chaos and destruction all because they were afraid of what big-bad-mojo powers she has up her sleeve.

So really, they had no choice but to go after her, guns blazing. What about Cas? He couldn't risk Cas being killed- or his vessel. He had to protect what was his.

Suddenly he heard the flutter of wings and felt a warm hand on his back. He let out a breath, feeling the tingling in his groin from the all too familiar hand now touching the skin of his back.

"Dean…" Cas said in his usual gruff, harsh voice.

Dean felt the instant butterflies in his stomach. The warming of his entire at the mere sound of Cas's voice. "Cas," Dean breathed out in a sigh as he rolled over and reached out instinctively. He caressed the side of his soft face and pulled him in for an embrace. Cas went willingly and easily. He fell on top of Dean's chest and maneuvered him to the side and kissed him.

It was a hot, persistent kiss that left them both trembling in a feverish rush when Cas pulled back. "We have to talk…" Cas said drily though his hands were already moving down the length of Dean's side.

"I know…" he muttered and tried to take those beautiful lips again but Cas moved away.

"I'm serious…" Cas said.

"I am too," Dean suddenly took his mouth with a searing need that blinded him. He demanded reciprocation from Cas's mouth as he possessively took control. He sucked and tasted, warming his whole body, sending a roaring through his ears. He had Cas in his arms again and he didn't want to waste it talking. No, he wanted to devour him. Consume him.

His erection burned between his legs as he shoved himself into the warm, soft angel in his arms. Cas whimpered in the back of his throat with the same need that burned between them.

"Dean…" he growled. "We must talk about the book. She might be more powerful than we realize and I don't want you pursuing her…"

Dean heard the worry and concern in his voice. He pulled back, gazing into those crystal blue eyes. Cas's face was etched in concern and fear. Surprised by the emotions, Dean paused, unsure if he wanted to admit he had already decided he was going to kill this bitch because she was a real and dangerous threat to Cas.

"Dean, if you try to fight her- you might not win," Cas continued seriously.

He shrugged, "It's just like all the other monsters' or bad guys we've fought before. There will always be that risk, Cas- that chance of dying. In my line of work- it's unavoidable."

Cas's hand lingered over the side of his face, caressing his whiskered cheek. "I don't want you to go after her."

The vulnerability in the angel's eyes made Dean realize there was more behind Cas's request to stay away from her. He could see it now in those eyes. Dean shivered, recognizing in himself that he felt the same way for Cas. He swallowed the emotional lump in his throat and ran his fingers through Cas's thick, gorgeous brown hair. "I'm a hunter, Cas. I have to."

Refusing to talk about this anymore, Dean rolled on top of Cas and pinned him underneath. "We're done talking, Cas." Dean leaned over him and captured his mouth.

Cas tried to say something, but Dean smothered it with a burning kiss. Cas huffed out a breath when Dean slid a hand up the length of him over his clothes.

"No more talk the rest of the night…" Dean whispered against the side of his neck, pressing kisses along his jaw and throat. Cas's breathing was choppy as his fingers dug into Dean's back.

Dean ripped his shirt open impatiently when he couldn't get the buttons undone fast enough. Cas joined in on the undressing, both fumbling and twisting out of the clothes until they were both lying naked on the bed, panting. Dean slid his naked body over the length of him and with an open, hot mouth- he took hold of Cas's nipple. Encircling it with his tongue, then nipping with his teeth until Cas let out a loud grunt of excitement.

Dean felt his bulging erection press into his stomach, hard and thick. He shivered in sudden anticipation. He wanted this. He wanted to taste every inch of his angel until there was nothing left but their limp, exhausted bodies and magnificently depleted of life. He wanted to savor him.

Dean didn't know how long Castiel would let them continue this or if their last night was tonight. All he knew was that he let him take what he wanted now and tonight, Dean was going to take it all.

He trailed his hand over the hard contours of Cas's naked body. Relieving in the feel of his heated skin and toned muscles. He finally drug his hand down to take hold his throbbing arousal. Cas gasped, his hips bucking upwards.

Dean moaned, feeling his own manhood thicken at Cas's wild response to his touch. He breathed through his nose, trying to still his rapidly beating heart as Cas continued to whimper and moan as Dean slid his hand down the length of his glorious cock and pulled. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair roughly, hips rotating upwards to greet his hand.

"Dean…" Cas hissed out breathlessly. Dean wasn't done yet as he scrapped his teeth along Cas's hip bone and licking his way down his body.

Finally when his mouth reached Cas's arousal, he took a breath and opened his mouth to take him in. Cas arched his back, hands fisting in the sheets.

Dean reveled on how he writhed beneath him, uttering soft cries which spurred him on to take in more, to suck harder. He could give Cas this at least, a night to remember before all hell broke loose on them. Before Cas denied him or abandoned him.

The more frenzied Cas grew, the more Dean's cock stiffened until he thought he might burst. But before Dean felt the building tension break in his own arousal, Cas broke, finding his desperate release. Cas shuddered and convulsed. But Dean gave no time for him to come down off the high of release. He couldn't- he wanted him too badly to wait any longer.

He moved upwards, their chests touching, bodies sliding against each other, hot and sweaty. Dean ran a quick hand over his cock before he entered Cas. He drove into him with one hard thrust.

Cas caught his shoulder with a startled cry but Dean smothered it with a scorching kiss, not wanting Cas to alert the whole damn house. Dean wanted to lose himself in the angel in his arms. He wanted to bury himself deep until there was nothing left of either of them. He wanted to forget about tomorrow and today, just focus on being together like this with his Cas… his love.

Dean felt his heart twist painfully at the revelation. Yes, he loved Cas. He loved him since the night he answered his prayer- maybe longer. Oh God, Dean thought, he was hopelessly in love with an angel and couldn't do a damn thing about it. He could only hope that Cas didn't rip him apart, he didn't think he could handle the heartache.

Dean let the thought slip away as he pounded into him, losing himself, wanting to take him thoroughly and completely. And when his release neared, he held it back ruthlessly until Cas began to buck and widely burn beneath him. His body strained for release until he heard Cas utter his name and Dean finally let himself come with one last, fierce thrust, determined to bind Cas to him for eternity.

Limp and defeated Dean fell on top of him, breathing heavily and shaking. He'd never come so hard in his life. Cas ran his own trembling hand over Dean's back, breathing in his scent.

"Dean…" Cas said softly.

Dean gripped his fingers into his waist, not wanting to let go of his angel, not yet. He buried his face into his chest, savoring him with another kiss, and breathing in the musky smell of his skin.

Cas sighed, "Dean…" he said again, this time desperately. "I need to tell you something…"

Dean couldn't hear the words of denial- the words of rejection- of abandonment. He shook his head, "No, Cas. I told you- no more talking tonight."

"Dean, please…" Cas began again. Dean's hand suddenly shot out and he pressed his fingers hard into his lips.

"No," he said in a harsh command.

Cas glared at him with those brilliant blue eyes. Dean felt the sudden urge to claim Cas as his and crush the rebellion he saw in those eyes. Still inside him, Dean drove fiercely into him, as if some primal part of him knew this was the only way to claim what was his. Cas eyes widened in surprise and then rolled back, his hips instantly bucking upwards uncontrollably. Dean felt his cock stiffen at Cas's response and he did it again, this time so hard the bed shook and creaked underneath them.

Dean, surprised at himself and his ability to go once again, slammed into his angel. A suppressed moan escaped his throat as he pushed himself further and deeper than before.

Cas's hands reached out and cupped his ass, pushing him, wanting more of the hardness. Dean complied. Not thinking about the consequences or the pain he might cause him, Dean slammed roughly into Cas, each thrust sending him closer and closer to sweet and utter oblivion.

It was rough and hard, each of them panting and groaning. Finally the tension grew too hard, too fast and with one final fast and hard thrust, they both erupted. He felt the warmth of Cas's seed against his stomach and his own seemed endless.

He never expected to do that to Cas. Honestly, Dean had never been that rough with anyone before. Except Cas took it and the nail marks biting into Dean's ass cheeks indicated to him that he liked it rough. He slipped out of him and rolled to his side, sweaty and exhausted. Cas sat up on the bed, and began picking up his discarded clothing, slightly unbalanced.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as the angel began dressing.

"Returning downstairs," he stated hollowly. Dean saw the way Cas's fingers trembled on the shirt in his hands.

"No, you're not." Dean retorted, reaching for Cas and grabbing his wrist.

Cas resisted Dean's pull toward the bed and stared at him harshly, "You don't require me to stay. So why should I?"

Dean gritted his teeth angrily, knowing that his actions tonight must have confused Cas. "I want you to stay," he said in a gentler tone.

Cas looked away, "I don't understand you, Dean."

Dean sighed, he felt like a piece of shit all of a sudden. He stood and walked over to Cas, without touching him, "just stay the night with me, Cas."

Cas gaze returned to his, "why?"

Dean hesitated, not wanting to admit his feelings. But knowing he would lose him either way. "I need you," he simply said.

Cas saw the desperation in his face and nodded, "I do too."

Dean felt a sudden flare of hope fill him. He reached out and took his hand. Without another word, Dean and Cas returned to the bed together.

**_TBC_**


	5. Ch 5: Fire in His Eyes

**Chapter 5: Fire in His Eyes**

Sam shot awake. Balthazar had thrown a book on his lap from across the room, "Wake up."

The foggy haze of sleep slowly rose from his eyes as he realized he and Balthazar were alone in Bobby's study. His gut clenched uncomfortably as he suddenly sat straighter in the arm chair. "Where's Bobby?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his face.

"I told him to go to bed. He started snoring." Balthazar replied dully, his eyes fixated on the Mother-of-All-Monsters book.

"He actually listened to you?" Sam asked disbelieving.

Balthazar cocked an arrogant eyebrow, looking up from the pages to him, "I threatened to drink all his liquor if he didn't go elsewhere to sleep."

Sam chuckled and Balthazar's eyes grew dark under the lamp light of the desk as he continued to stare at him. The chuckle died abruptly in the back of his throat and he swallowed the sudden lump of nerves.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, hoping to distract the handsome angel who was giving him the 'come-hither' look.

Balthazar shrugged indifferently, "Not much. I've been basing my readings after what Bobby's given me." He pushed back from the desk suddenly frustrated, "which wasn't much."

"Maybe I can give it a shot?" Sam got up from the arm chair and took the book from the desk.

"By all means, darling. But I doubt it will be very informative. I found myself rather bored with the part of mutilation and desecration of all angels."

His casual tone made Sam pause. "Are you serious? That's in here?"

Balthazar nodded gravely, "Unfortunately. This mother-of-all creature has quiet a disdain for angels. Or anything holy for that matter."

Sam felt the drop in the pit of his stomach as he held the human flesh, blood stained book in the palms of his hands. He felt violated just by holding the thing. And from his quick glance at the clock on the wall, Balthazar had been reading this awful thing for the past four hours while everyone else slept through the night. He gazed pityingly at the angel, "Are you all right, Balthazar?"

The blond angel averted his eyes, the vulnerability he saw, startled him. Suddenly he vanished from the chair at Bobby's desk. Sam heard the kitchen door open and spun to see Balthazar rummaging through the bowels of Bobby's refrigerator. Balthazar yanked open the freezer and said, "lovely," as he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Balthazar," Sam said placing the book back down on the desk and walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

The angel didn't respond, simply took a long, hearty drink from the bottle. Sam strode forward and stared at him, arms folded across his chest, "I thought you told Bobby you weren't gonna drink his booze?"

"So I lied," Balthazar licked his lips and took a deep breath. His chest moving upwards, pressing his muscles into the thinness of his v-neck shirt, this drew Sam's gaze over his lean body. Balthazar had stripped out of jacket earlier and seemed more relaxed and comfortable. When Balthazar placed the bottle back on the counter, Sam quickly returned his gaze back to the angel. His sea blue eyes blazed like fire. A sudden, unnerving moment passed between them.

The tension and sexual need seemed to sizzle the air surrounding them. Sam tried not to think how tempting those lips looked, or how suddenly turned on he felt at imagining when Balthazar's toned, muscled body looked like beneath those clothes. It was as if Balthazar could read his mind, as he reached out and pushed Sam with his superior angel strength backwards.

Startled, caught off guard, Sam let himself be pushed into the wall of the kitchen and just like before when Balthazar kissed him, he couldn't defend himself from the sudden onslaught.

His lips were a force. Sam couldn't help but feel the flutter of excitement grip his entire body as Balthazar devoured his lips with the skill and talent of any lover. Teeth clashing, lips frantic, bodies roughly pawning off each other, Sam felt his back slam against the wall while Balthazar took complete control. He whimpered as Balthazar bit and sucked on his lower lip, then let wet hot kisses travel down his jaw and to his neck.

Sam instinctively reached around and pulled him closer, fisting his hands into the grey t-shirt.

Balthazar sucked so hard on his neck, Sam winced but felt his cock suddenly jerk to life in his jeans. The rough, bruising kisses on his neck continued as Balthazar dug his fingers over the length of Sam's chest, dragging his nails over his shirt, biting into him with the same ferociousness as his kisses.

"Balthazar…" Sam moaned out when the angel reached his cock and with the same roughness, grabbed him fully and pulled mercilessly.

Balthazar captured the cry that escaped Sam's throat with another searing, burning kiss. Sam felt his resistance slip right through his fingers as he opened his mouth and accepted the angel's prying tongue. It was the angel's turn to moan and writhe now as Sam's tongue danced with his and his hands reached behind him and did what he had wanted to since he first saw him, grab his ass with both hands.

Balthazar pulled back from the kiss and groaned, head titling back as Sam pushed them together, their cocks branding into each other. His hardness rubbing against his through clothing causing the friction to heat unbearably between them. Sam knew he wanted this. He only resisted earlier because he was afraid, intimidated by the man he now held against him. It wasn't until he saw the raw, vulnerability in his eyes over the book, that he realized Balthazar's emotions ran deep and he wasn't a shallow being after all. He seemed afraid of what this creature could do. And that made Sam wonder what else Balthazar was capable of feeling and maybe even expressing.

Sam felt Balthazar push him harder against the wall as he used a hand to tug open the fly to his jeans. Sam breathed out a curse when he released the clasp of his jeans and slipped out his large, throbbing cock. He grabbed at Balthazar's hands suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was, standing in the kitchen, his cock out and hard.

Balthazar shoved him harder against the wall, the force shooting a sudden pain up Sam's spine, which only excited him, knowing the angel wouldn't allow him to fight.

"Balthazar…" He breathed out warningly. "Our deal- it wasn't for tonight."

Balthazar licked his lips as he stared greedily down at Sam's cock. "I know, darling." He drawled, "You should have thought of that before you kissed me."

"You kissed me first!" Sam retorted, his cock beginning to feel heavier by the moment, just by the look of shear need in Balthazar's blue eyes.

He smiled thinly, "Yeah and what a lovely kiss it was."

Sam couldn't tear his gaze away as he stared him down with intent determination. Suddenly he felt the hand roughly grab his towering erection. Sam gasped out in surprise. Balthazar smiled, watching Sam as he began to jerk him off. His eyes never leaving his. Sam never felt so open and vulnerable in his life. Balthazar watched him with a hungry gaze of a wolf about to devour its' prey.

"Harder…" Sam heard himself breath out.

Shocked at his own admission, Balthazar's face stayed stoic as he pulled on his cock with a new level of roughness that almost sent Sam to his knees. His angel powers gave him the advantage of strength, which he used. Balthazar glanced down and with his other hand unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his own, hard arousal. Sam began to pull away from the wall, when suddenly Balthazar slammed him back against it, this time adding a new sensation.

Sam whimpered lowly, feeling Balthazar's thick cock now pressed against his, as the angel rubbed them both off- together in the palm of his hand. Breathing heavily, eyes closed, Sam began rotating his hips forward, greeting the hand that came down and over him. He couldn't stop himself when he reached between them and grabbed Balthazar's cock and helped with their simultaneous fondling.

Balthazar gasped and moaned gruffly, jerking against Sam. Both moving and writhing until the tension became overwhelming for both of them. Suddenly the angel slipped his thumb over the tip of his cock and pressed down on the slit, rubbing back and forth until Sam felt his whole body tense and his control shatter. He burst against the hand that held him. He felt Balthazar come as well.

Sam began slowly sliding against the wall, feeling light headed from the orgasm. Suddenly Balthazar's lips were on his again, devouring him slowly and thoroughly. Sam kissed him back with the same slow, hot need. Their lips suckled off one another. Balthazar pulled back, licking Sam's lips. "If you keep kissing me like this Sam…" he flicked his thumb over his lip, which Sam, feeling bold, took into his mouth. Balthazar cursed and watched him with heavy lidded eyes. "I won't be able to control myself…"

Sam sucked his thumb, and then asked huskily, "You should be out of control more often, Balthazar."

"Don't tempt me, Sam," he said dangerously low. His snarky attitude had vanished, all that was left was the primal, raw need shining in his eyes.

Sam knew he lost his battle with the angel the moment he kissed him again. He wanted him too much to deny it anymore. He reached out and grabbed the back of Balthazar's neck and pulled him in for another long, druggingly slow kiss. Their open mouths clashing and mating.

"I want to tempt you…" he paused, conveying his emotions in another kiss, "because I want you, Balthazar." He whispered against his lips.

Balthazar groaned and gripped him tightly against his body, pulling him in for another earth-shattering kiss. When suddenly they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Where's everybody at?" Bobby's voice rang out loudly.

Sam froze, Balthazar bit out a curse. Sudden alarm fought its' way through Sam's lust filled brain as he pulled away from the angel and feeling slightly off-balance. He shoved himself back in his jeans and began straightening his clothes before walking out to see Bobby. Suddenly he was pulled backwards into Balthazar's engulfing embrace. He whispered low into his ear, his warm breath sending tingles of sensations down his neck, "Next time I get you alone, Sam… I'm ravishing you until there's nothing left."

Sam shuddered and stumbled away right when Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Make yourself useful and make some coffee," Bobby muttered, walking right past Sam to the refrigerator. "Hey- whose been drinkin' my stuff?" He spun around, holding the half empty bottle of vodka.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to Balthazar, who had vanished. He turned back to Bobby about to explain, when Balthazar strode in from outside with a bottle of vodka in his hand. "I promised I wouldn't drink your stash, Bobby. But I couldn't help it- so here's a replacement."

Bobby took it grudgingly and placed it in the freezer along with whatever else was left of the other bottle.

Sam gaped at him. Balthazar smiled coyly and winked.

"So you two idiots make any progress on the book or have you just been wanking off?" He asked sarcastically, his back to them as he rummaged through the fridge.

Sam stared blankly at him, then felt the creeping of a blush rise to his cheeks. Bobby might have meant it as a figure of speech, or joke- except Balthazar and Sam had been 'wanking' each other off just moments ago. His lips were still raw from the kisses and his neck burned with Balthazar's lovebites.

"We were wanking off, Bobby. So not much work has been done," Balthazar said candidly.

Sam shot him a look, then Bobby said, "Go figure. I leave for a few hours and all goes to hell again." He cursed and began making his own pot of coffee. "Get crackin' then boys- I'm sure sleeping beauty will be up soon to help too."

Sam knew Bobby meant Dean. He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and ready to flee. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be back," he grumbled and headed towards the bathroom.

Sam refused to glance back to see the knowing smirk on Balthazar's face. He didn't want to admit that he was going to take a cold shower and needed to wash off the love marks on his neck so that no one asked questions. He sighed, that was the last thing he wanted. He doubt he could explain his own actions let alone why. There was something about Balthazar that drove him crazy with lust and he couldn't explain it.

All that Sam wanted to do was take a long shower and hope that it would wash away his lust muddled thoughts too. He closed and locked the door behind him. He needed to focus his mind now on finding and killing the mother of all creatures. So a cold shower, some breakfast and coffee would surely do the trick, Sam reassured himself.

He turned on the shower head, letting the water slowly warm up as he stripped out his clothes. He noticed the red marks on his neck in the mirror and rolled his eyes. Why did Balthazar have to get so aggressive? He traced a finger over the mark and smiled, maybe he was just that desperate, he thought with an amused smile. Naked and ready to get into the shower, Sam heard a flutter of wings from behind him.

He turned to see Balthazar, standing in the bathroom, door firmly locked behind him and with a sinful grin on his face. Sam's heart thudded against his chest.

"May I join you?" the handsome angel asked, smiling.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>**I'm on fire tonight! Hope you've enjoyed the boys &amp; their angels! I know I have! ;) Plz comment &amp; review as always. <strong>

**~luv kidneythieves**


	6. Ch 6: Can't Risk His Heart

**Chapter 6: Can't Risk the Heart**

Balthazar gazed hungrily over his hunter's long, heavily muscled body and purred. "You're beautiful, Sam." He said huskily, gaze fixed on his naked flesh.

Sam hesitated before stepping into the shower. "Get out," he said in alarm.

"Don't worry, darling. I told Bobby- I'd get you all some breakfast. He seemed pleased with the idea." He grinned, "It'll take me two seconds to snatch something- so I figured I can spend the rest of my time… washing your back."

Sam glared irritably, though his body spoke differently. He moaned in awe as he saw Sam's gloriously large cock harden, simply at the sight of him. He stepped forward ready to give Sam more pleasure than he could possibly handle. "I take it, you're glad to see me."

"No," Sam muttered, his hand knuckle gripping the shower curtain. His eyes trained on Balthazar's lips. "We said a night… not a shower."

Balthazar chuckled, hands outstretched innocently, "You're right. How bout' you get in the shower and I innocently wash every inch of your massive body and not touch you other than that? We could have some fun."

"Get out," Sam shot back, though not very convincingly.

"You know, I could use the shower," he said, deciding that words would not convince Sam to step into the shower with him. So he wondered if he could, by simple demonstration. Balthazar kept his gaze locked onto Sam as he began stripping, slowly. His shirt peeled off and over his head, tossing it to the cool tile floor. His unbuckled his belt and slid out his boots and pants. He didn't wear boxers, so he now stood stupendously naked in front of the hunter. Sam gazed at him with the same heated intensity Balthazar felt gripping him. But he didn't move other than to step into the shower.

The hot spray of the water felt refreshing and wonderful. He sighed and ran his hands through his now wet hair. Sam watched him with those dark, scrutinizing eyes. Balthazar ran his hand down the length of his chest, eyes still trained on Sam, as he reached between his legs and grabbed his own cock, stroking it under the spray of the shower.

Balthazar couldn't imagine a more torridly hot moment- Sam standing there, watching him as he stroked his own shaft under the stream of hot, steaming water. He felt the tingling instantly tighten around his body. He suddenly heard a low growl and Sam suddenly came into the shower, the curtain falling away behind him as he embraced Balthazar, wrapping his arms around him and smothering him with a kiss. It was wet and fantastic. Hot and insistent.

His godlike hunter tasted heavenly. He moaned in pleasure, rubbing his wet body against his. His heart raced chaotically in his chest as Sam stroked the contours of his body, his palms rubbing down his side, his fingers grazing over his skin, causing an eruption of goose-bumps even under the spray of hot water.

"Sam…" he whispered, feeling the urgency of his need strangling him. He realized how quickly the seducer became the seduced and with Sam finally wrapped in his arms, he became the one groveling for him. Balthazar knew since the moment he laid eyes on the hunter that he was different from all the rest. He was unique in ways he couldn't describe.

Balthazar had been drawn to him and whenever they encountered each other, it was brief and sweet. Now, Balthazar wanted long and hard. He stroked Sam's manhood, which had become pressed against his own between their bodies. Sam dipped his head slightly and began trailing wet kisses down his jaw line and to his throat, tasting and sucking like Balthazar had done earlier, except his kisses were tender and soft.

His heart skipped a beat. Sam might give the appearance of a badass hunter, yet he had a gentle side that he showed only to a few- now, he got to be a part of that special few who saw this side of Sam and his heart swelled at the thought. He slid his hands through Sam's wet hair, pulling it back from his face and grabbing around his neck and shoulders.

Sam gazed at him with the smoldering passion that burned right through him. "Now that you have me Balthazar… what do you want to do with me?"

"Everything…" he whispered honestly. Sam smirked and their lips met instantly. Both needy and wanting the same thing- each other.

Balthazar let his control slip away from him as Sam began taking over. He gave in. He wanted to give him everything. Even his heart, if he would take it.

Sam pressed him against the wall of the shower. The spray of the hot water hitting his shapely back as he devoured the angel. His sighed as Sam began kissing a wet trail down his chest and to his nipple. He gasped out when he sucked and toyed with the nipples, making Balthazar feel edgy and absurdly horny. When Sam scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub, he instinctively and uncontrollably jerked his hips forward, slamming his arousal into Sam's warm body.

Sam hummed playfully as he caressed Balthazar's cock, pulling him upward and between their bodies. He whimpered, the sensation of their hard bodies pressing against his arousal was just as fantastic as Sam's hand. He slowly rotated his hips forward, the friction adding to the tension building in his cock. Suddenly he felt Sam's large hands cup his backside and without warning, enter him. Balthazar cried out in shock, but Sam muffled it with a hard kiss.

The both gasped when Sam pushed deep within him, hitting the spot where Balthazar felt the sudden urge to release. Balthazar bit down hard on Sam's lip, refusing to give in to the orgasm so soon. Sam groaned too, his breathing escalating in his chest as he began to slowly move inside him. Each thrust sending them both closer to the edge.

"Balthazar…" Sam hissed out, eyes closed and head buried into the side of his neck, pounding into him with frenzy.

Balthazar felt his body tense and his heartbeat rapidly. He finally knew what it was like to have his hunter… finally. He gripped onto him tightly, letting Sam ride him until they both erupted. Pound after pound, the movement suddenly quickened. Balthazar gasped weakly, straining himself against Sam, waiting for the rush, waiting to burst into a million pieces, waiting to be set free.

Digging his nails into his shoulders, he felt Sam's cock stiffen and the release happen. Sam cried out, his body spilling into him with such intensity that Balthazar felt his own release rip through him. He gasped and clutched Sam to him. Breathless and spent, the two stayed under the shower spray for several more minutes, enjoying the aftereffects of the magnificent orgasm.

Sam held him tightly as well, as if he too didn't want to let go. Heart warming at the thought, Balthazar flicked off the shower and opened the curtain. Sam sighed against his chest, a reluctant expression on his handsome face.

"C'mon love, you can't spend all day taking a shower. You'll get pruny," he said playfully as they stepped out of the shower. Balthazar snagged the towel besides the shower and handed it to him.

Sam looked tired and sedated. He smiled lazily at him, "you're somethin'- you know that?"

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, an angel. That's the somethin' you're lookin' for."

Sam shook his head, his hair wet and dripping over his face. "No- you're more than that, Balthazar." He stepped towards him, making his stomach flutter in excitement. "You're more vulnerable than you let on…"

Balthazar stilled, "Really? Why do you say that?"

Sam gazed at him with warm, gentle eyes. "Tonight- I saw how the book affected you. I guess you have a heart after all, Balthazar." He teased.

Balthazar remembered holding that veil book and wanting to burn it to ashes. He spent hours pouring over the text, hoping that Bobby's interpretation was wrong and that no living creature could kill angels that easily. He always believed that only their father could kill or punish them, but this creature- so violent and cruel. Balthazar did not like the idea of his death being brought on by her, only his father, or in battle.

He averted his gaze to the mirror behind Sam. He saw his taunt and withdrawn expression reflected in the steamed mirror. He straightened, hiding that side of him. He might have just shared a glorious moment in the shower with this hunter but he didn't have to divulge his inner secrets. Even though Sam looked at him now, with such caring and kindness, he paused. "Don't fool yourself, darling. My heart was lost somewhere in Heaven. I simply worry about my inevitable death. And that book was riddled with it."

Sam jerked his head backwards as if Balthazar sucker punched him in the jaw. He stared at him in confusion. "So what is this…?" he gestured between them. "Just sex?"

Balthazar shrugged casually picking up his clothes and getting dressed. "What did you expect Sam?" Though his heart nearly tripled in rate. The fact that Sam was the one bringing up a possible relationship made him stand back in awe. He never thought in a million years his hunter would want that from him.

Balthazar wanted the same thing- the idea of spending time with him, making love to him whenever he wanted, having him close and seeing that quick mind in action when he hunted. Everything about Sam appealed to him and Balthazar was the first to admit he had feelings for him- but not love. Just lust, right?

Still- they had a war in Heaven and a battle against this she-bitch down on earth. A relationship of any kind was too dangerous and too risky. He suddenly saw the image of Sam's heart being ripped out by that horrendous creature. He swallowed the pain that nearly choked him. He was already beginning to feel too much for him. He couldn't risk his heart especially now with all that was happening.

Balthazar had no choice but to end whatever this was between them and quickly, even though his heart rebelled at the idea and his body felt weak with regret before the words were out of his mouth.

He had to, he reassured himself, for them both. "Of course, Sam. I'm not interested in anything else, really." He smiled slyly, feeling the bitter ash of the lies burning on his tongue. "You were a conquest to be honest. My Mt. Everest- if you would. I wanted the challenge of seducing one of the greatest hunters on the planet." Balthazar watched in pain as the brief flare of hope dimmed from Sam's eyes. Eyes that now turned cold and unfeeling. He felt sick to his stomach. "I must say though- you were one of the hardest to capture, Sam."

Suddenly Balthazar felt the hard snap from Sam's fist, connecting with his jaw. Balthazar's head jerked backwards slightly. He glared at the hunter, who now fumed angrily in front of him, his knuckles balled into tight fists.

"Get out," Sam seethed through gritted teeth.

Balthazar felt the instant stab of pain burn him. He caused Sam pain. He didn't want to. But it had to be done. If either of them planned on surviving the days ahead they couldn't be worried about each other, they had to be focused on themselves and survival. And Balthazar wanted Sam to live more than anything else in the world.

Balthazar simply nodded and vanished from the bathroom, leaving Sam alone and thoroughly pissed off.

**TBC**


	7. Ch 7: Truth

**Chapter 7: Truth**

Dean descended the stairs in a dark mood. He woke to find an empty bed and an even emptier room with no sign of Cas. There wasn't even the slightest indication or evidence of what happened between them last night. The only thing left was the memories burned into his mind.

Images of Cas, gasping out as he reached his moment of rapture, how his body felt pressed against his, the way he cried out his name…

Dean moaned, resisting the tension building at the base of his cock. Damnit, why did Cas have to turn him on so thoroughly that he even woke up with a hard on, well harder than usual and ready to jump his bones. But Cas had left. And the darkness of that, wavered heavily over Dean now.

After the sudden realization last night that he loved Cas, Dean knew he needed to time to sort out his feelings. Or he feared he'd get all mushy gooey the next time he saw his handsome, blue-eyed angel.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Bobby didn't even glance up from his stack of books as he said, "Coffee and breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Where's Cas?" Dean heard himself ask. He tried not to wince at how needy it sounded but Bobby didn't seem to notice as he answered.

"Cas and Balthazar went to see if they could dig up anymore dirt on this she-bitch for us."

Dean nodded, then grumbled a thanks and shuffled into the kitchen, smelling the coffee and sighing. He pushed down the thoughts of Cas and wanting to know where he was, what he was doing and how come he didn't wake him up this morning before he left. Dean smirked at the thought of Cas giving him a good morning kiss. He liked the idea too much.

The coffee smelled so good all of a sudden. Sam sat at the kitchen table, a half eaten plate sat before him as he sat unmoving, cup of coffee wrapped in his hands. Dean poured his cup and turned to glance over his shoulder, noticing his little brother looked downright irritated and it was barely nine in the morning. So what had his panties in a wad? He decided he'd let Sam problems distract him from his own angel problems.

Dean wordlessly gestured to the coffee cup in Sam's hand. Sam pulled himself out of his moody trance and nodded, as Dean poured fresh coffee in his cup.

Sam muttered a thanks and took a sip. Dean took a breath and sat across from him, reaching for the brown paper bag filled of wonderfully smelly food. His eyes returned to Sam though. There was a sad anger in those usually kind eyes. His hair was a shaggy mess and his face taunt and distant.

Dean put his food out before him and was about to take a bite, when he finally asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Sam didn't answer or even look up.

Dean put his breakfast sandwich down though his stomach protested. He glared at his all-too-quiet brother, "C'mon- it looks like someone hit you with a freight train last night."

Sam finally gazed up, locking his big brown eyes on him, slightly unnerving Dean. "It's nothing," he stated flatly.

"I know you- whatever's got you this pissed off, isn't nuthin'."

"I'm fine," Sam hissed out lowly.

"You either tell me or I beat outta you." Dean threatened easily.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Cause I'm you're nosey, stubborn ass of a brother. And I wanna know who got you all pissy this morning." He countered, knowing Sam that if he really didn't want to say anything, then he wouldn't and Dean would accept that. But it still didn't mean he couldn't try to wrangle some answers out of him.

"Fine…" he snapped, though his voice dropped considerably so that Bobby couldn't hear. Dean suddenly felt uneasy again, not knowing what Sam was about to tell him. He hunkered closer to the table, waiting for the bomb to drop.

Sam gritted his teeth and finally said, "Its Balthazar…"

"What?" Dean asked. He hadn't expected that response. "What'd he do now?"

Sam let the anger drain from his features as his voice turned cold and emotionless, "We had sex."

A sudden, unexpected burst of laughter erupted from Dean. He continued chuckling as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Right…" Dean said with a mouth full, "you really expect me to believe that?"

He gazed back up at Sam, still amused. Except when he was greeted with those angry, cold eyes, he paused. "Wait- what?" Dean asked suddenly flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I know…" Sam said and picked up his coffee cup to take a sip.

Dean suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his food aside, frowning. "You and Balthazar?" he asked in a hushed whisper, needing some serious clarification on what he obviously missed.

"No- just me, apparently." Sam muttered gloomily.

Dean shook his head as if trying to shake off the disbelief. "What do you mean?" He asked, though not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

Sam sighed into his coffee, reluctant to talk all of a sudden. "I was just another notch on his belt, I guess." He muttered, and then angrily said more to himself than Dean, "I should've known. I don't know why I let myself fall into his trap. I just let my dick think for me."

"Whoa…" Dean said, already being overwhelmed by too much information and the images of them screwing was the last thing he needed in his brain.

"Sorry," Sam apologized with his soft, puppy expression.

"It's cool- just leave out all that stuff."

Sam stared at in, surprised. "So you don't care that I was with Balthazar?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah- I care. It's Balthazar," he said not hiding his disgust. "I don't like the guy. But if you wanna know if I care that it's because you're with another dude…?" He shrugged indifferently, "Then no, I don't."

He knew better than to pass judgment on his brother, especially over something like that. He had Cas. Sam had Balthazar. But it sounded like their relationship was over, or just really complicated. Kind of like with him and Cas, he thought bitterly. Why did he have to be such an ass last night to him? Cas didn't deserve that. Hell, he deserved a lot better than what Dean had to offer.

Sam smiled thinly, grateful that Dean understood. "Thanks," he said sincerely. "Well, it makes sense that you wouldn't care."

Dean sipped his coffee, frowning in confusion, waiting for Sam to elaborate.

"You and Cas," Sam stated firmly.

Dean gulped the burning coffee and felt the shock slam into him. "What do you mean- me and Cas?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno- I can tell there's something there. I mean, the way you looked at him nearly the entire trip to Bobby's house made me kinda put two and two together. Plus, his explanation on being at our motel room that night- sucked. Cas is a crappy liar," he said honestly.

Dean gaped at him, "You knew and didn't say anything?"

He nodded, "I was a bit distracted with my own angel at the moment to be worried about you two."

"Great," Dean grumbled.

"But I'm right- right?" he asked.

Dean clenched his jaw, not wanting to open this can of worms, but he knew he'd have too, especially after Sam was honest to him. "Yes," Dean said slowly. "Me and Cas…" are together? He paused, unsure himself if that was what he wanted to say. Sam stared at him, waiting patiently and with a soft, unspoken understanding in his expression. Dean felt the barriers around the wall of his heart drop. "I love him," Dean gruffed out uncertainly.

Sam's eyebrows rose in shock. He hesitated before finally saying, "Does he know?"

Dean felt his mouth go dry and his heart plummet. No, Castiel had no idea of his feelings because Dean was a stupid idiot that feared abandonment and rejection. All he could do was shake his head and stare down at his cold breakfast sandwich in shame and regret.

He heard Sam take in a breath, "Cas is a good guy. I'm sure he doesn't even care just as long as you two are together."

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yeah." He responded absently and got up to get more coffee. He could barely face this issue himself and talking about it out loud to Sam, made him feel worse. He needed to talk to Cas. And just tell him the truth. That he loved the angel from practically day one.

Standing at the kitchen sink, the kitchen lights flickered ominously and the window panes shook. Dean shot Sam a look over his shoulder as his brother got to his feet instantly.

"What the Hell?" Bobby yelled from the study room. Dean and Sam retreated to the study, where they both knew Bobby had firepower.

Suddenly Balthazar appeared in the kitchen, his silver dagger out and bloodied. His clothes ripped, jacket torn and face bloodied. His knuckles welted and stained.

He spun on his heel toward them, his gaze dark and intent.

"Balthazar- what's going on?" Sam asked the minute the angel approached them, who was panting and disheveled. Dean watched as Sam moved closer to the angel, concern etched his face, "Are you okay?"

The blond angel nodded, touching a quick finger over the wound above his eye. "No- we've gotta go. Apparently we weren't the only ones curious about the monster bitch."

Dean saw the sudden flare of fear and panic cross Balthazar's usually amused face as he gazed at Sam. Whatever had happened between them before this, Dean could see the obvious concern for Sam deep within Balthazar's clear blue eyes. Blue like Cas's but not quiet.

His gut tightened painfully at the thought. "Where's Cas?" he demanded.

Balthazar finally pulled his gaze away from Sam and glanced back over his shoulder as though expecting the other angel to walk in at any moment. "Busy…" he muttered. "We have to go- the other angels are hunting for us."

"What other angels?" Bobby asked from behind them.

Balthazar moved towards him and smiled drily, "Sorry for the chaos Bobby. But I've gotta take these boys somewhere safe."

"What about me?"

"The angels don't want you."

Bobby flung his hands up in exasperation, then grabbed the monster book and shoved it into Dean's hands. "Here take this. I don't want the angels to find me with it."

Dean frowned but before he could retort he felt the odd, but familiar feeling of falling swoop through his gut and they vanished from Bobby's study.

**_TBC_**


	8. Ch 8: Battle Roar

**Chapter 8: Battle Roar**

Cas appeared in front of the pink flamingo motel. The only sound came from the buzz of the bright pink neon display sign. The chilly night air felt refreshing on his sweat damped skin. Though he never actually perspired, his vessel did especially after battle. He spent two hours hunting and fighting Raphael's followers. He managed to kill two. But not Raphael.

They had both sought information on the Mother-of-All-Creatures and instead of teaming up to conquer her, Raphael reared his sword and struck down on them. Balthazar had pulled his blade out quicker than Cas, which ultimately saved him from a sword through the chest.

They fought side by side against Raphael and the four followers he had with him. It was bloody and violent. Balthazar drew first blood and killed one of the followers. Raphael roared in anger and went after them with a fury neither of them anticipated. Cas knew that after their quest for information gave them no more insight, that they had to protect the one thing that could give them answers and it was with the Winchesters. Cas ordered Balthazar to retrieve the boys and the book.

Balthazar, reluctant to leave, managed to take one of the angels on a chase before vanishing, giving Castiel some time to strike back. And he did.

Now he stood in front of the motel where Balthazar had called him from. Grateful that they had decided to keep their human cell-phone devices. Cas touched his forehead and realized a nasty gash ran across his temple. He healed it with a simple touch, the dried blood and wound vanishing as if were never there. He still gripped the angel blade in his hand, noticing the blood dripping from the silver tip.

A sigh escaped him. He despised having to kill his brothers and sisters. But in this war, he did what needed to be done, even if he did not like it. Cas had escaped Raphael and left him somewhere in the forests of Russia. Their battle was over, the war was not.

His eyes fell upon the midnight black Impala in the parking lot and a sense of overwhelming relief passed through his body. Balthazar had managed to keep the Winchesters safe. Dean was safe.

Cas walked through the parking lot. He needed to see Dean. He would tell him the truth tonight, no matter the cost. He would rather risk the loss of their friendship than deny what he felt true in his heart. He loved Dean. He loved him so much it burned and ached. Now he understood why humans spoke of love and pain, entwined.

He loved the hunter's stubbornness, his courage, spirit and most of all- his strength even when faced with the possibility of loss or death. Cas admired that quality. He smiled lightly, ready to see him, hear his voice, touch his skin, hold him in his arms…

Suddenly a flutter of wings descended over Cas. The neon pink sign sizzled and popped. The motel lights flickered off and on, warning Cas that danger was seconds from landing.

Raphael materialized before him in the parking lot, with five more angels flanking him. All of them battle-harden warriors, subservient to Raphael. Their blades where drawn, ready to strike down upon him, waiting for the order.

Cas inhaled sharply, clutching the dagger in his own hand, eyes trained on Raphael.

Raphael stepped forward from the pack of fearsome angels. His utter contempt evident on his human vessel face, "Castiel… you know better than to run."

Cas was outnumbered and seconds away from possible death. "I'm not running anymore," he stated firmly though his heartbeat tripled at the thought of the Winchesters being discovered there. He would not reveal the Winchesters location now, knowing Raphael would murder them with a flick of his wrist. Yet all Raphael had to do was peek through the motel room window and see them, hidden in plain sight.

Cas refused to call out for help for his friends- he would not risk their safety, not now. He trusted Balthazar would keep them safe.

"We finish this tonight, Raphael." Cas threatened dangerously. His body tensed and prepared for attack.

Suddenly another flutter of wings surrounded them and Balthazar appeared at Cas's side. "Trying to start the party without me, Cassie?" He asked teasingly though he held angel daggers in each hand.

Cas felt the rush of alarm and admiration at the sight of his friend. "You're suppose to stay with the Winchesters."

Balthazar gestured with a nod behind him. Cas glanced over his shoulder and his heart soared. The Winchesters approached, armed and lethal. Cas's eyes instinctively fell to Dean, mind racing in fear and body tense with the rush of battle. Dean appeared calm and vicious, his face drawn tight and his sea green eyes burning. Cas shivered, knowing this battle would not be lost by them tonight.

Dean and Sam stood behind Cas with shotguns, pistols and angel blades. They might have the disadvantage of being human but the Winchesters had one advantage- they were experienced warriors.

Cas sent Dean a scathing look anyway, wanting to convey his anger, though he knew Dean wouldn't bow down from a fight.

"We're here for you Cas." Sam said firmly.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Always."

Cas felt his gut tighten when their eyes locked. Those emerald eyes blazed with fire and… love? Cas simply nodded, ignoring the glimmer that sparkled in his hunter's eyes. Now was not the time or the place. He was just glad for the reinforcement.

"Are you prepared to die, Castiel?" Raphael asked ominously.

"Darling, you should be asking yourself that." Balthazar retorted, twirling the blades in both hands. The angels flanking Raphael grew anxious and restless, inching in closer, as if they were a hungry pack of wolves about to descend on their meal.

"Boys…" Balthazar glanced over his shoulder to the brothers with a cocky smile, "Shall we dance?"

Cas felt an odd smile tug on his own lips as he heard himself say, "Yes!" He charged into the center of the pack with Balthazar and the Winchesters behind him.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>**Ah! I will post soon! I friggin hate cliff hangers! Thanks for all the awesome feedback so far &amp; the helpful critiques. Very useful- it keeps me on my toes! Plus the good feedback always lights the fire under my fingers too! so thanks for the love!<strong>

**~kidneythieves**


	9. Ch 9: Dagger's Edge

**Chapter 9: Dagger's Edge**

Everything happened so fast… it was a blur to Sam. One minute he had been pinned against a wall, the next flying through the air and landing on his back. He rolled to his feet and wiped the blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand. He wasn't out of this fight, not with that little toss around. He glared at the dark haired angel that he had been dancing with. The angel had black hair that slicked around the chiseled face of a line-backer. His massive body rivaled that of Sam's- so they would have been an equal match, if he were human.

Sam managed to kill an angel right out of the starting gate but at the cost of losing ground to this massive, brick wall of an angel. Now he growled from the back of his throat like some caged tiger at him.

Sam stared back, palm gripping his angel blade and ready to kill. The angel moved surprisingly fast, considering his size and came down hard. Sam dove out of the way, only to be pulled back by the angelic abilities, punched hard in the face and flung down effortlessly on the cold, parking lot cement. He coughed out the gravel from his mouth and groaned. That hurt, he thought bitterly and rolled onto this back quickly, dodging another blow from the angel.

He stumbled to his feet and caught a quick glance of Dean. He was grappling with one hot angel chick. Too bad for Dean that she was trying to kill him. He glanced quickly over to Cas, who had been fighting with Raphael the whole time since entering the fight. Balthazar on the other hand danced with two angels, laughing and taunting them.

Sam spun around then, reenergized at the sight of them. Refusing to be defeated by this brut. The angel lunged for him again. Sam met the angel on equal ground, using his own strength to match his. It was unlikely that he could stand even the slightest of chance against this supernatural being but he gave it a shot. They grappled, both throwing punches and struggling in each others' hold.

Sam twisted and pulled the blade up and aimed it at the angel's chest. The angel looked down between them at the blade pressed against him. It gleamed menacingly at him, the dagger's edge pointed over his chest. In the angel's brief moment of distraction, Sam plunged the blade in. Brilliant white light poured from the wound, shining more brightly than the sun.

The shock was almost as instantaneous as the pain that suddenly slammed into his body. Sam closed his eyes from the blinding white light- the stinging pain getting sharper by the moment. His fingers numbly released the massive, dead body of the angel. The angel crumpled to his feet.

Sam wavered, his breathing suddenly shallow and vision hazy. He saw Dean briefly. He slammed his dagger into the angel's neck, killing her.

He tried to call out except his lips wouldn't move, they felt heavy and full. He felt an odd tingling in his side. Sam glanced down, eyes widening in surprise as he saw why he was in so much pain…

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Dean's cry echoed across the parking lot.<p>

Balthazar's heart stopped at the sound of Dean's voice, calling out to Sam. He literally felt it stop. A lethal primal instinct overcame him then, as he immediately ended the game he had started with these two thick-witted angels. With the skill and lethality of any good warrior, Balthazar flicked his wrists and slashed both daggers across one angel's chest, killing him instantly. With another thrust and quick shifting of his feet, the blade made contact with the second angel, killing him as well.

Balthazar's gaze shot to where Dean had cried out from. He finally saw why and his heart plummeted.

"No…" he whispered before vanishing from his spot and catching Sam as he crumpled like a leaf into his arms. He caught him just in time. He knelt down slowly with Sam in his arms.

The angel Sam had been fighting with had stabbed him in the gut with one of their own angel blades. The blade was buried more than five inches deep into his side. Blood began seeping from the wound. Balthazar felt his hands tremble. He took hold the hilt of the blade, jaw clenching, knowing he would have to cause his darling more pain.

"Hold on, love…" he whispered, his voice gruff with emotion. Balthazar flinched as he withdrew the blade. Sam groaned weakly, eyes becoming foggy and distant from the pain which now gripped him. Balthazar tossed the offending blade aside and placed a hand over the wound. It oozed so much blood…

His angelic powers washed through him and over Sam like water. Balthazar watched the wound heal before him. Sam's body no longer was tense from the pain, but grew lax and heavy. Balthazar ran a hand over the hunter's cheek comfortingly, yet noticed the cheek bone had been cracked and he quickly healed that as well.

His heartbeat began racing as the shock wore off and he realized that he almost saw Sam die. A wave of emotion crashed around him and he balled his hand into a fist against Sam's shirt, pulling him closer, breathing him in, resisting the urge to cry. He pressed his forehead against the hunter's, waiting for him to revive. He needed to hear his voice, see those warm brown eyes, feel his breath on his skin… anything! His hold tightened, willing Sam with his heart to breathe.

When Sam took that first breath, Balthazar nearly choked on the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Darling…" Balthazar whispered desperately, his face still pressed against his.

"Balthazar…" Sam said his name with a sigh, as his hand wrapped around his neck and firmly held.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he breathed before pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

Sam moaned in surprise and let his lips be devoured. Balthazar pulled back suddenly, not wanting to let his emotions to get the better of him in this situation, especially when Cas and Dean were still in the fight.

"Can you fight?" Balthazar asked, eyes moving over the hunter's lean form. Sam nodded as he helped him to his feet.

"Can you?" Sam asked, gesturing to his trembling hands. Balthazar gripped them together just now realizing his body still trembled.

He shrugged it off and nodded, unable to tell him how badly it hurt seeing him so close to death. Balthazar wanted to reach out and touch him once more, to reassure himself that he was all right. But he resisted, knowing he would have his chance soon enough when he told Sam the truth. That he loved him. Or at least, that was what he hoped.

Suddenly Raphael's voice tore through the night sky. Balthazar eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam raced forward instantly. It took Balthazar a moment to move but when he started running, he knew he couldn't get to Cas and Dean fast enough.

_**TBC**_


	10. Ch 10: Without Hesitation

**Chapter 10: Without Hesitation**

Dean watched in horror as Sam wavered on his feet, the silver blade sticking from his side, as if he'd just been gutted. He cried out and a moment later Balthazar appeared at his brother's side, catching him before he crumpled to the ground like a ton of bricks. Dean felt his body sigh in relief seeing Balthazar with his brother, yet he was still worried. He trusted the angel to take care of Sammy but couldn't help feel his over-protective-self want to swoop in and rescue Sammy.

Yet he recognized love when he saw it in another's eyes, especially when they denied it themselves. Balthazar loved Sam and wouldn't let him die.

The angel's body suddenly jerked against Dean's hold. His focus instantly returned to the angel bitch he'd been dueling with. She slumped forward, dead. He had stabbed her through the side of her neck with the blade, killing her. He withdrew the blade and pushed her empty vessel away. She slumped ungraciously to the floor, dead. Dean felt the fleeting moment of regret, knowing that he not only killed an angel but also the human with whom the angel possessed.

His eyes shot back to Balthazar and Sam. He saw Balthazar remove the blade from his brother's side. Panic overwhelmed him. He resisted the urge to run and help him. He knew he'd be helpless there- but not with the fight.

Suddenly a painful grunt from behind him drew his attention. Dean turned in time to see Raphael violently snap Cas's wrist, making the angel blade fall uselessly to the ground. His heart lurched at the sight of Castiel, weak and helpless against the powerful Arch-Angel Raphael. Raphael pulled Cas in close with an evil smile as he held the tip of the blade ominously over Cas's exposed throat.

Everything Dean ever felt or feared, faded away in that moment. All he saw was Cas, his dark hair messy and windswept, his trench coat ruffled and dirty, and his beautiful blue eyes focused. Cas was beaten and broken, standing on the cliffs of death. His angel… his love. He wouldn't allow his death- he wouldn't allow his life to be taken from him. Castiel was his now and no one, not even the Arch-Angel would take that from Dean. He deserved happiness in his life and if he had to take another's to keep it, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Dean gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. He tightened his grip on the blood stained blade and moved, without hesitation and without fear. He wasn't going to let the love of his life get slaughter right before his eyes- he'd rather die first.

"Good bye Castiel- say hello to our family," Raphael whispered menacingly.

Cas's eyes burned brightly. "Go to Hell," he retorted even with the sharp tip of the blade pressing into his throat.

Dean stood behind Raphael, eyes momentarily locking with Cas's. His heart hammered in his chest. Now or never. With every ounce of strength he had left, Dean slammed the blade into Raphael's back.

Raphael roared. The scream pierced the night air and vibrated the pavement. Dean watched in awe amazement and horror as the blinding white light filled Raphael's body and began to shine through. It was like looking directly into the sun.

Dean suddenly realized he was standing in front of a bomb. He instinctively took a step back but it didn't matter how far he ran at this point. It was too late.

The blast propelled him up into the air and sent him flying backwards. The light burning the night sky and world around them. He landed roughly on a parked car, shattering the front window and denting the hood before rolling off and landing on his face. Glass shattered over his head as the white light continued to shine. The screams still echoing in the vastness. Pain shot through Dean from the force of impact he hit the car. It made him grimace and curse.

Suddenly it all ended.

The light faded. The screams stopped. The world froze. Dean tasted the metallic taste of blood as he coughed out, his lungs still trying to retain oxygen. Warm, firm hands pressed onto his back and rolled him over. Dean's eyes opened to see Sam kneeling over him. He was speaking, he could tell because his lips were moving, but he couldn't hear anything he said. He stared blankly up at him, feeling the sudden haze of the moment blur and fade. The pain suddenly became unbearable and his body refused to tolerate it anymore. He closed his eyes and felt the warm, welcoming embrace of darkness.

* * *

><p>He saw Cas in his mind. He hoped his angel was safe and alive. Dean's heart ached momentarily but he wouldn't remember that, as he blacked out.<p>

"Drink?" Balthazar asked, holding a glass filled with amber liquid.

"No," Cas answered stiffly. His blue eyes focused on Dean, who laid unconscious on the motel bed in front of him. Cas had pulled a chair to the side of his bed and simply sat there, staring at him while he slept.

"You know… staring at him won't make him wake up anytime soon." Balthazar remarked, plopping down on the couch on the other end of the motel room.

"Yes, I'm aware of this," Cas said, snapping his gaze over to the other angel.

The couch where Balthazar sat was an ugly shade of green that even Cas found unappealing. He didn't know much about human colors or designs, except this motel they chose was quiet distasteful. However they had to leave their previous motel because of the suspicious amounts of dead bodies lying in the parking lot. So this motel room would have to suit their purposes until the night was over and the hunters had their rest.

Rest… that was what Dean was doing. He had blacked out in the parking lot after the brutal landing on top of the parked car. Cas healed the cuts and scrapes from his hunter, except he had not revived. So Cas waited. Balthazar on the other hand had the forethought of moving them somewhere a little less conspicuous saying, "I'd hate to stick around for the fuzz… I doubt I could lie my way out of _this_ many dead bodies…"

Now Balthazar, Dean, Sam and himself were in the cheesy motel room, waiting.

"He's gonna be all right, Cas." Sam said reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

Cas nodded curtly, "I know." He knew he was being abrupt with both of them. But he couldn't help it. Dean was still unconscious and the images of Dean sneaking behind Raphael plagued him. Why did he take such a risk? He could've been killed! He should've known better than to risk his life for his. Dean, once again, made an irrational decision that nearly got him killed.

However, Dean did save his life. He would at least thank him for that once he awoke.

"I'm gonna head next door," Sam said motioning to the separate room he acquired. "I need to rest…"

Cas nodded again, "Thank you for your help today, Sam."

They locked eyes briefly and Sam smiled softly, "Anytime, Cas." Sam left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Hey- you have yet to thank me!" Balthazar protested feebly from the couch.

Cas cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're in my service anyway, Balthazar. You're loyalty is to be expected."

Balthazar rolled his eyes dramatically, "How hard is it for you to just say- 'thank's B for your outstanding job today, you're my new B.F.F'?"

"What is a B.F.F?" Cast asked drily.

Balthazar smiled, "It stands for Best Feathery Friend."

Cas titled his head thoughtfully then said, "I doubt that."

Balthazar suddenly chuckled and stood. "You're right, but I thought it sounded better. Anywho- I'm gonna go…"

When Balthazar trailed off, Cas glanced over his shoulder at him. "I know."

The angel cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know, what?"

"About you and Sam."

"And how is that?" Balthazar asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sam bought a separate room tonight. They usually share a room. But tonight he got another one. I believe he wishes to speak with you alone."

Balthazar's eyes darted to the room next door as if he had the power to see through the wall. Cas watched in amusement at his friend. A mixture of emotions crossed his face, fear, panic, hope and surprisingly enough… need. Cas had not expected Balthazar to ever find companionship. He seemed to self-serving and arrogant to feel the need to be happy with someone. If he ever did encounter someone, they would have to be special, unique and quiet astounding to tempt the roughish angel. And Sam was all of those things and more. Cas recognized it long ago, though he had not felt that same draw as he did with Dean. He simply recognized greatness. It must run in the family, he observed thoughtfully.

"Right then, I probably shouldn't keep him waiting." Balthazar said, shifting uncomfortably.

Cas glanced upwards at his nervous friend. He felt somewhat sorry for him. He was flustered and anxious. "Be honest with him, Balthazar." Cas said, trying to be helpful. "Sam is smart. Don't play games with him." He warned.

Balthazar nodded gravely, "I won't."

Cas stared at him a moment longer before turning his focus back to Dean. Balthazar seemed to take the hint and vanished. Cas sighed, sitting across from the sleeping hunter. He would wait all night if he had to. But once Dean was awake, he planned on being honest as well. Like he should have that night they spent together. Now Cas would have his opportunity and would take it, without hesitation. So Cas waited.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**I'm having so much fun writing this! Sorry about all the cliff-hangers! I'm a sick puppy for doing it to u guyz- but at least i didn't keep u waiting days! that would've been truly awful of me! ;) <strong>

**-though on a side note- i took a forced break from writing for a dental apt & thought it would be good to escape the story for a bit. except the tv at the dentist was on & as i'm about to get my teeth shined- Crowley (well the guy who played him) stared back at me from a rerun on the old show Las Vegas! I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. i wanted to take a break- but the supernatural world conspired against me. lol! **

**_happy_ Supernatural Friday! **

**btw... check back later tonite for the next update! ;)**

**~luv kidneythieves **


	11. Ch 11: To Be Loved

**Chapter 11: To Be Loved**

Sam stood in the center of the room, waiting. He knew Balthazar would show up, it was just a matter of when. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and shrugged his shoulders back, trying to released the tension that begun building. He kept remembering the way Balthazar looked at him during the battle. It was as if the whole world had come crashing down on the angel and he was about to spend all eternity in Hell.

He felt his lips warm at the thought of the smoldering kiss they shared in the heat of battle. It was so intense that Sam shivered in his arms. He had never been kissed like that before. It might have been brief and sweet, except Sam felt everything in that moment. It took his breath away.

Now he took a deep, calming breath. Sam knew what he felt with that kiss and it wasn't fear or concern. It was… love. He saw it- he felt it. Balthazar lied to him that day in the shower. He lied about not wanting him. Just wanting a quick screw and a conquest. Nothing more. What a load of shit, he thought smugly.

Balthazar suddenly appeared in the room, still holding his drink from earlier.

Sam's heart raced with excitement but he resisted rejoicing until Balthazar admitted the truth. He had to know and hear it from the angel himself. He would not give in to any amount of seduction until he heard what he needed to.

Balthazar hesitated, his eyes colliding with Sam's from across the room.

"Should we start with the conversation? Or end with it?" Balthazar said lightly. He set down his drink on the nearby table and began slowly slipping out of his designer jacket.

Sam arched an eyebrow, watching the angel strip his clothing piece by piece. He promised himself that Balthazar's attempts at seduction wouldn't work- not until they talked. So how come he felt the growing tension in between his legs and his pulse skip a beat. He stared longingly as he pulled his grey v-neck off and tossed it casually on the floor. Damnit, the angel was handsome. He flaunted himself in front of him and it took every ounce of self-control Sam possessed to not reach out and grab him.

"Talk…first." Sam said in a husky voice, feeling the bulge in his jeans pressing heavily into him.

Balthazar approached him, eyes narrowing, "Is that what you really want, Sam?"

"Yes," he said in a breathy whisper. How come he sounded so damn needy? He grimaced at himself, wanting to keep his pride intact.

The handsome angel smiled. A knowing glint in his sea blue eyes. "All right… you talk." He drew closer to him, their bodies inches apart and the heat between them palpable.

Sam's eyes gazed hungrily over the lips that had caused him such agony and pleasure. He wanted this- he needed this- he needed Balthazar.

Balthazar licked his lips seductively, making Sam burn with the need. His blue eyes reflected his same heady desire as he dipped his chin and captured his lips. The kiss was tentative at first. Balthazar didn't press or demand. He simply coaxed and tenderly loved. Sam melted against him, his arms moving to engulf the angel. Balthazar sighed against his lips, "What have you done to me, Sam?" He asked honestly, their lips inches apart, teasing and taunting each other.

Sam couldn't breathe from the excitement curling in his belly let alone talk.

Balthazar captured his lips again, the sizzling sparkle of fire scorching them. Sam moaned like a cat in heat, sucking the angel's luscious lips dry.

Balthazar pulled back again, his hands cupping his face, and stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, love." He said abruptly.

Sam stared in confusion, "What for?" His grip tightened around his waist, drawing him closer, not wanting to hear bad news.

"For lying to you that day…" he said gruffly. "I didn't want to- I just didn't understand… I knew I had feelings…" he began to get fluster, which only caused Sam to start chuckling. "What's so damn funny?" He asked indignantly.

"I dunno- seeing the cockiest angel of them all, lost for words." Sam teased, moving his mouth over to nip at Balthazar's earlobe. "You don't have to say much, Balthazar. Just a few words."

He felt the angel tremble in his arms. He suddenly felt unsure that Balthazar felt the same as he did.

Suddenly Balthazar drew back, their eyes meeting. "I love you, darling," he said in a husky rasp, before his lips came down on him with a crushing need that sent them both reeling.

Sam's heart soared and his body burned. He grabbed his angel and brought him to the bed. The tumbled on top, both fighting to remove clothing and still touch each other. Unable to get enough, they ripped clothing just to get the briefest touch of flesh beneath their fingers. Balthazar gasped when Sam finally slid out of his jeans and boots and pressed his aching cock against his naked stomach.

He caught his head in his hands and devoured his supple lips, taking over and over until they were both left gasping for air and writhing on the bed with potent need. Balthazar reached between his legs and fondled him, stroking and pulling. Oh God, it felt wonderful, Sam thought, pushing himself into Balthazar's hand. He began scattering urgent kisses along his chest getting dangerously close to his hard nipples. Sam groaned, gripping the bed sheets in one hand and Balthazar's thick hair with the other. His body arched upwards to greet the lips that suckled and tasted him.

Balthazar pulled away, whispering across his skin in a hot breath, "You drive me mad with wanting, love… Bloody Hell," he grunted out when Sam wrapped his leg around his torso, drawing his body in with the strength of his leg. "God… I want to fuck you senseless, darling…"

"Please…" Sam moaned out, straining his erection against the warm flesh of his angel. "Balthazar…"

But the angel disobeyed. He dragged a finger down the length of Sam's shaft, only to tease the tip. Sam cursed and tried to grab his hand, but angel wouldn't have any of that. He twisted his hand upwards, holding it above his head against the pillow. Sam glared hotly up at him, his erection growing heavier at Balthazar's sudden role of domination.

Balthazar noticed the heaviness and smiled ruefully, "I never thought you were the submissive type, Sam."

Sam struggled again, his pride being picked at. But Balthazar only chuckled at his feeble attempts and kept him pinned. Honestly, it was turning Sam on and he would happily admit he was aroused by it, if it didn't inflate Balthazar's already enormous ego.

The kiss was agonizingly slow and torridly hot, hinting at what was yet to come. Suddenly Sam felt Balthazar's enormous ego press against his cock now. He clenched his jaw, the tension peeking sharply at the feel of his arousal pressed so intimately against his own.

"Balthazar…" he breathed out, eyes shut, back arching off the bed, head slamming against the pillow, "please…" he begged.

Balthazar panted above him as he slid a hand beneath him and lifted him up and… Sam tightened at first when he felt Balthazar's large intrusion. Then the angel reached down and stroked his throbbing erection, no longer teasing but firm and hard. Sam nearly gushed then, just feeling his expert hands touching him, easing the pain and turning it into sinful desire.

It felt so right, so perfect… Sam couldn't remember anyone before him, only knew in his heart there would be no after him. It would only be Balthazar. Now and forever.

He clutched him, pulling him closer again with his leg as Balthazar began to pump. His eyes shot open to see the handsome features of his angel, who bit his lower lip, eyes determined and heavy with passion. Sam caressed the side of his face, stroking his cheek and lips. Balthazar groaned, his hips driving that much harder and faster into him. Sam gasped in surprise when Balthazar's cock touched the glorious part in Sam's body and sent him nearly flying over the edge. His dick harden instantly, his body growing tense and tightening, which only made Balthazar push that much deeper and faster.

They bucked wildly on the bed. The headboard pounding into the wall with the same force as Balthazar was. Sam reached down and gripped his ass cheek, urging him in, needing him that much. The tension in his cock grew suddenly too fast and too hard.

Balthazar's gaze grew fierce, hungry, the gaze of a man who knew what he wanted and would move heaven and earth to get it. "Do you love me?" His voice was an aching whisper, as he thundered into him.

Sam's need soared, finding his answer in his wild and passionate thrusts, he cried, "yes…yes!" Sam cried out, not caring how loud he was as the orgasm ripped through him, tearing him apart. Wave after wave consumed him as Balthazar continued to thrust into him, his own arousal bursting with the same intense orgasm. They rode the waves of it together, clinging to each other frantically. They stayed locked together, the waves of pleaser swamping them, washing away all doubts and uncertainties until the only thing that remained was Sam's firm, ardent love for his beautiful, strong angel.

Sam felt Balthazar's body heavily drop on top of him. Spent, breathless and exhausted. Sam wrapped both his legs around his angel now, their bodies touching so intimately and fitting so perfectly, that they were both content to lay like that for a while.

Sam must have dozed off, for when he woke up Balthazar was lying besides him, stroking back his brown hair.

Sam smiled, not resisting the urge to grin like a dork. Balthazar winked back, also smiling broadly. He felt cherished and loved in this moment with Balthazar. It had been a long time since he felt this way. In fact, Sam couldn't recall the feeling at all. It felt new and precious somehow. It was different than how Dean loved him. Dean was his brother and they shared family and blood. Yet with Balthazar- he was able to find a different type of love. The kind people sung stupid songs over and wrote books about. He thought it was silly too, but staring into the eyes of the man he'd fallen in love with, it didn't seem so silly anymore.

"I love you," Sam breathed out. Balthazar kissed across his lips softly.

After a few minutes Balthazar asked, fingers still running through his hair, "So what do we do now, love?"

Sam shrugged indifferently, "How bout' a white picket fence, a dog named spot and a domestic lifestyle."

Balthazar laughed loudly, "What else do you have in mind?"

Sam grinned, pulling him closer as his heart swelled. "We could just hunt monsters, demons and whatever else pops outta hell. Together."

Balthazar hummed in delight, snuggling into the crook of Sam's neck. "Perfect," he purred out.

Sam took a deep breath, inhaling his angel's scent and sighing contentedly. This was what it felt like to be in love and to be loved in return. He understood the meaning now. And he just couldn't stop smiling.

**_TBC_**


	12. Ch 12: His Angel

**Chapter 12: His Angel**

Bright green eyes opened lazily. His brain felt muddled and fuzzy but his body felt relaxed and strong. Dean's back felt fine even after being thrown into a car window with the force of a rocket strapped to his ass. He sighed, rolling onto his side, breathing in the scent of a clean pillow and soft bedding beneath him. Damn, he thought, that whole fight could've ended violently. Luckily he was able to shank the badass angel before he killed anyone else. His mind instantly turned to Cas. He vividly remembering seeing the vicious way Raphael broke his wrist and held him by the throat, with the tip of the blade pressed against his skin.

He shot off the bed, heart racing. Dean couldn't remember anything after he stabbed Raphael and went flying across the parking lot. It was one giant blur. And for the life of him, he didn't remember seeing his angel afterwards. He blacked out.

His heart actually flipped when he caught sight of his trench coat wearing angel, who was standing in front of the motel window, gazing out toward the street. His breath caught in his throat. The relief was instant. Just seeing Castiel- standing there, alive and unharmed, made his head light and his gut twist in painful relief. Damnit, the angel had made him into some simpering fool, he thought angrily. Though he didn't stay angry long, not with Cas so close, his stoic face unreadable and passive as usual.

"Cas…" Dean's voice came out hoarsely.

Cas's brilliant blue eyes shot to him. He was at his side instantly, "Are you feeling all right?"

He nodded absently stroking the back of his neck, rubbing away the building tension in his body. "Yeah, I think so."

"You destroyed a car," Cas remarked drily.

"I hope it was a Pirus," Dean countered, unable to look Cas in the eye. He couldn't explain it. Only that whenever he stared into those baby-blues he felt like a drooling buffoon. And it didn't help that he could also read every passing emotion on his handsome face. Cas had become an open book to him since he began to understand him. Now whenever they looked at each other, memories of their last night spent together flooded Dean, making him remember how he almost wielded to his emotions and admitted the truth to his angel. The truth… he loved him. He loved him ever since Cas touched his soul. He nearly admitted to that much the night Castiel showed up, answering his prayer. But he didn't. He didn't tell Cas that when he first met him, he knew. He felt the connection within his very soul. It ran so deep within him that ever since then, he had been fighting himself to resist the angel.

He needed to have his wits about him right now. Cas reached out to stroke his face, but Dean dodged it, slipping off the bed and standing. He was suddenly too vulnerable- too soon. He put space between them as he asked, "Raphael?"

"Dead," Cas said coldly. "You killed him."

Dean took a breath. Wow, he actually laid some major ass-whooping on an Arch-Angel. He tried not to gloat. Dean vaguely noticed he was standing in a completely foreign motel room. But his better judgment told him that they left their old motel behind for a reason.

"Where's Sam?" He suddenly noticing they were alone in the motel room.

"With Balthazar," Cas said from right behind him. Dean nearly jumped as he spun around, his eyes colliding with the angel's. A spike of sexual desire shot through Dean, all the way to his toes. Just the sight of Cas, inches away from him, made his pulse skip a beat and the tension build around his cock. "Why are you afraid of me?" Cas asked.

"I'm not," Dean retorted.

"Then why do you keep fleeing?"

"I am not fleeing!" Dean countered, though feeling suddenly childish with all his excuses. Finally he huffed out in exasperation, "I can't think with you looking at me like that," he admitted.

"Like what?" Cas demanded.

Dean sighed, his eyes roaming over Castiel's beautiful face. Damnit, he wanted to kiss him. "Like you wanna devour me whole," he said gruffly.

His head titled to the side like a bird, "I don't understand that expression."

Dean growled, "Damnit- Cas…" he began but Cas interrupted abruptly with his sharp, commanding voice.

"If you mean I'm angry with you- then yes." His blue eyes narrowed furiously as he stepped closer, the sudden heat between them coming to an all time high. Cas seemed oblivious to the sexual energy.

"What- why?" Dean asked, confused and obscenely aroused. He really loved seeing Cas all furious and demanding. Dean knew he was a sick-puppy, but he secretly hoped Cas would get a little dominate with him, even though he should've been worried about why Cas was angry at him in the first place.

"You nearly got yourself killed going after Raphael!" Cas exclaimed, "And I wouldn't have been able to protect you."  
>"Hey- I saved your sorry ass!" He poked Cas' roughly in the chest, "Without me, you'd be the one lying on the cement with a blade sticking out of your neck. So don't tell me you don't appreciate what I did for you, Cas."<p>

"I don't," He said in a steely tone. "It was reckless and stupid. I don't understand _how_ you survived this long."

Dean gritted his teeth as a blinding rage took hold of him. "I guess there was a reason I've got my good looks and charm then, huh?" He remarked snidely.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Everything is a joke to you, Dean."

"No- this isn't, trust me." He said acidly. He felt the sudden curl of resentment wrap around him. Why were they fighting? They won the friggin' battle and killed Raphael. So why was Cas really upset with him?

"You've known me for a while, Cas. And you've never cared about how I get the job done. So unless having me save your hide really did piss you off that much-then fine. But honestly," His gaze traveled up and down the length of him, sizing him up. "I don't think it did. So what's on your mind, Cas? What'd I do to get your feathers tangled?"

His gaze shot to his, heated and intent. Dean suddenly gulped. He wondered if he just pulled the wrong feather. "You've been denying me since that night I came to you, Dean." Cas said, his eyes focused and body ridged, "I almost watched you die and I never got to tell you how much you mean to me."

Dean shivered deliciously. He took a sharp breath as Cas wrapped a firm hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close. "I almost lost the chance to tell you how much a truly love you, Dean."

A low whimper escaped the back of his throat as he gazed into those fiercely sincere eyes. He sucked in a breath, knowing his eyes shone with unshed tears. He fought and pushed the emotions down but Castiel's gentle expression was not helping.

"I love you, Dean. I have since the moment I touched your soul in Hell," he murmured and captured his lips. His heart flipped over in his chest as he blindly reached out to his angel, enfolding him in his arms.

The blood surged through him and straight to his cock as he opened Cas's mouth and swept his tongue inside. Wordlessly, they began undressing each other. It was slow and intimate, with only the sounds of their breathing echoing around them. Their eyes stayed locked to each other. Neither one of them looking away as they revealed themselves to each other. Clothes dropped around them and Dean slipped his hand into Cas's, leading him to the bed.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, Cas standing before him. His heart fluttered and his mouth felt suddenly dry. Castiel stood gloriously naked before him like a god. He was so beautiful it nearly blinded him with rampant desire. His cock throbbed painfully between his legs.

He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to give everything to his angel tonight. Cas knelt between his spread legs, his knee brushing over his erection making Dean shiver as he tipped his chin up to receive the kiss. Dean sighed, reveling in the sweetness of his lips. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around his body and lowered them to the bed. Cas's eyes glittered with the same excitement and love Dean felt.

Their bodies slid off each other, rubbing and pressing. The friction adding to the tension building at the base of Dean's cock. His body softened beneath the rasps of his hot tongue and grew warm beneath his sucking mouth. His lips slid over his, mating and thoroughly tasting. He felt Cas's hands stroke the side of his face and through his hair. Dean also felt the hardness of Cas's arousal push and grind itself into his stomach. He moaned, needing much more than that. He spread his legs and widened them beneath Cas.

Cas's body slid between his open thighs, their arousals touching momentarily, making them both shudder. Cas dug his fingers roughly into his chest, the strain evident on his face. Dean wanted to relieve him, he wanted to see that expression melt away into oblivion. He pushed Cas upwards, using his inner thighs to propel and nudge him. Cas needed no more hints, as he slid his hand underneath Dean's leg and lifted him before entering into him.

Dean gasped out in surprise and felt his legs squeeze around him. Cas grunted the moment he entered and without hesitation pushed deep inside. A strangled cry escaped him as he felt his cock ache deliciously. Oh sweet Heaven, he thought, letting his body submit to the angel who pounded wildly into him, driving all thoughts out of his mind until there was nothing left but Cas burned into his soul. Just like the hand print burned on his flesh from him, he now touched his soul.

He could barely breathe from the pleasure shooting through him. Dean clawed over Cas's muscled back, "yes… yes, Cas…" he panted out, groaning hotly.

Cas continued madly pumping, the tingling in the tip of his cock changing to a searing need. He knew Cas was almost there, standing on the brink of release. Suddenly Cas slammed into him, the thrust nearly rocketing Dean into bliss. His grip tightened when he realized Cas tapped into his angelic abilities and was going to finish him off with brute strength. He nearly cummed then. Instead, he bit his lip, buried his face into the crook of Cas's neck and whispered into the shell of his ear, "more…"

Cas gave him more. So much more. He drove into him, each thrust earth-shattering. His speed quicken, almost becoming a blur as Dean held on, in awe of his angel. He thundered into him over and over, until Dean finally succumbed and let the orgasm tear through him. His stomach clenched as his body jerked, cumming with such force he lost control of his muscles. Cas continued to ride him, each thrust sending another wave of the orgasm crashing over his head. Suddenly he felt Cas's cock stiffen and release inside him. Cas dropped like a heavy stone on top of him.

Dean felt the aftershocks of the incredible love making as he writhed beneath Cas. Cas too felt the same as he captured his mouth again and devoured him lazily.

The angel slid from him and rested his head on his chest, breathing heavily. Dean stroked his fingers through the sweat damped hair. "That was perfect, Cas…" he whispered, his voice heavy and tired.

Cas glanced up from his skin, his blue eyes bright from of the orgasm. "You were perfect," he responded.

Dean felt a smile tug at his lips. "Thanks," he gruffed out.

They laid like that for awhile. Both content to hold each other. Finally Dean knew he had to say it, those three words that made him vulnerable. But he had to, he needed to. He pulled Cas's chin up slowly, until their eyes met. "I love you, Cas." Dean said from the heart.

Cas's face broke into a brilliant smile. Dean couldn't help but smile back at his contagious happiness.

"Thank you," Cas said sincerely.

Dean nodded, brushing a fallen strand of hair from his angel's face. "That was easier than I thought."

Cas titled his head, pushing his cheek into his palm and kissing it, "Yes."

"When did you know?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas stared at him, his eyes focused. "Since I touched your soul in Hell."

Dean's heart twisted. Cas had felt it too! And all this time, they had just been friends, even enemies at first. How many times had Dean taunted him? Or pushed him out of his life? Or insulted him? He was mean and stubborn, yet Cas dealt with it all and more. He kept returning to him, when he never really had to.

Dean felt the burning of emotion clog his throat. "Me too," he breathed out.

Cas's eyes widened in surprise and then stared at him in contemplation. Finally after a moment he said, "I would've never known."

Dean suddenly laughed, "It's called denial."

Cas cocked an eyebrow, "what would have happened if you stayed in denial?"

"I would've been one miserable bastard and haven't the foggiest idea why."

"I think you would've known why," Cas said thoughtfully.

"Tell me, Dr. Phil- how would I have known it was you I was in denial about?" He asked cheekily.

"That night I answered your prayer," Cas stated knowingly. "That was the first night you accepted the fact that you wanted me."

Dean felt like he'd just been struck between the eyes with that knowledge. It was true. And he would never forget that night for the rest of his life.

"Now this is the first night you've admitted you love me…" Cas trailed off.

Dean grinned, "And damn, was the sex hot."

The corner of Cas's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Yes, it definitely was."

Dean moved down, wrapping his arms around Cas and drawing him up the length of his body. Cas might have all-mighty angel strength, but Dean had muscles and he used his guns to shift Cas on the bed so that they faced each other. "So all I've gotta do before I go to bed every night is just tell you that I love you and amazing, mind blowing sex should follow."

Cas leaned over and tugged playfully on his lower lip, kissing and sucking. Dean saw the playfulness dancing in his eyes and thoroughly enjoyed. Cas rarely let his hair down or even smiled, it was wonderful to see him so open and happy. "Every night… yes, I like that idea," he said.

They began kissing, gently at first until both started to feel the heat rise between them, burning them. Dean pulled away quickly, trailing wet hot kisses over Cas's smooth face, "I seriously love you, Cas." He said, his heart brimming with emotion as he looked down on him.

Cas opened his eyes dreamily, "I love you too. Seriously."

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>**Thanks for enjoying &amp; reading my little loveslash story. I hope you've enjoyed my version of Dean/Cas & Sam/Balthazar. It's been fun & always exciting reading the reviews! It's cool to know I've got some fans out there! Especially reluctant Sam/Balthazar ones! heehee. Again, thanks for all the support & feedback!**

**~luv (seriously) kidneythieves ;) **


End file.
